Tokyo Mew Mew Brand New Ending
by blackitee
Summary: When I saw the end to Tokyo Mew Mew, I didn't like it so, now, Im writing my own. I suck at summaries so I won't bore you with that, just read. ITS GREAT! or not, I dont know. it begins at episode 40. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Kitee**: YEAH!!! My FIRST fanfic. Woooohoooo!

**TMMC** (Tokyo Mew Mew characters): Who are you?

**Kitee**: I am the one who writes the fanfic. You WILL shut up and, read and, you WILL like it. (points taser) Got that?

**TMMC**: *nods*

**Kitee**: Good. LETTUCE! Do the disclaimer.

**Lettuce**: Eeek! She does not own TMM!

**Pai**: There was no need to yell at her.

**Kitee**: I don't like Lettuce. She kissed Ryou, and I don't care for any reason why. Plus I don't think even yo-OOPS I almost said too much.

**Lettuce**: WAAAAAH! I get a BAD role?

**Kitee**: You are ruining my story! Don't say too much! (Points taser) and you WILL come back for your part. OKAY?

**Lettuce**:*cowers in corner*

**Kitee**: Good. READ THIS!! Now Italics mean a _thought. _**bold **means** writing **unlessitsNOTin the story**.** Now, ROLL THE CHAPTER!!!

"BAKA! Get back to work!"

"I AM working! And, I am not a baka you JERK." Ichigo fumed at her boss. She was getting as red as her hair. Steam started pouring from her ears.

"It doesn't look like your working! You probably are hallucinating about that BOYFRIEND of yours." _UGH, I hate that. Having to call that boy baka, that girl baka's boyfriend.*Shudders*_

"His NAME is Masaya. MA-SA-YA. Masaya. Not so hard is it? Why are you shaking Shirogane? Don't tell me I'm not working when I AM working. Mint has done nothing but, drink up the tea supply, Pudding and Lettuce have done nothing but, break plates, almost enough to cut the café's funding in HALF. Zakuro is NEVER here and when she is she scares away customers. I want- no- I DISERVE a raise."

"Why don't you ask for one?"

"Ryou can I PLEASE have a raise?"

"Absolutely."

"Really?"

"No."

"UGH. Why?"

"Because if you keep asking I'm docking your pay."

"FINE!" The café was closing anyway. Ichigo changed and stormed out.

When Ichigo got home she looked and saw her parents were gone. They left a note saying:

**Ichigo,**

**We have left on a month long Caribbean Cruise Getaway. We would have brought you but, you have school and its for adults only. You know the way to the store and back and we left $200 on the fridge. Here are the rules:**

**No parties **

**You can only spend the night at Mints house; otherwise we want you at home.**

**Ms. Pang Su, our neighbor, will drive by at 11p.m. SHARP. She needs to see the kitchen light on or a phone call from Mint to know where you are. **

**If you disobey rules you will be grounded for two months. No beach, no friends, no phone, no TV, no outings, no dessert, no work, no allowance. You will have complete confinement in the guest room, because you have so much stuff to amuse you in your own room. The guest room door will be taken off and you will be left only with an AM radio and your thoughts to get you through the day. Your father says "Hi" and that you'll be grounded for three if you're caught with a boy. Plus he will see to it personally about the boy's punishment, and then leave what's left of him with the boy's parental units.**

**With love,**

**Mom and Dad**

"Wow, the Caribbean. Without me."

Sighing, Ichigo went upstairs to get some rest. When she woke up the next morning she peered at her alarm clock. It read 7:59.

7:59?

"WAH! I'm going to be late!!!! I have exactly eleven minutes to get to school! MOM! Why didn't you wake-,"

Oh.

Sighing Ichigo rushed to get ready and headed out the bar only having enough time to grab a banana muffin and head out the door running down the street.

"I'M ALMOST THERE! Just a little far-OUCH!"

Ichigo slammed into something. Whatever it was, it was kind of soft.

"Ichigo! Are you alright!?"

"MASAYA! It's you!"

"The one and only."

"…"

"So how have you been?"

"I'm great! Guess what? My parents have gone away on a month long Caribbean cruise."

"Wow, so when are you leaving?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?"

"It's because they said in the letter it was an adult only cruise. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"I don't know. What I do know is that you are practically an adult, so age shouldn't matter.

"Umm, no I'm not. I'm only thirteen. You knew that. Right?"

"Of course! But you are a teenager. And, very mature."

"…"

"…"

"Um, sure. Ok, anyway I have to get to class."

"Class doesn't start till 8:30."

"What time is it now?"

"8:10."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that_._

_8:10? That is IMPOSSIBLE. I woke up at 7:59. That means I had eleven minutes left. 7:59 plus 11 minutes equals…oh. Hehe it is only 8:10. Oops. My bad._

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess."

To her surprise Masaya laughed.

"You look so cute when you think!"

"Oh Gomen! I wasn't paying that much attention." _How embarrassing!_

Oh, it's okay. I will always be there to forgive you. To forgive, to love, to hold, and to be with.

Okay, that's a little strange. But, very sweet. Ichigo smiled at her luck. What a nice boyfriend she had. She knew, deep in her heart, that she would always have him. He was always there.

=0.0=

**Kitee**: Well that wasn't so bad now was it?

**Ichigo**: I really did expect a LOT worse.

**Kitee**: What do you mean?

**Ichigo**: Well you did include a LOT more Masaya than I would have figured, considering this IS a RXI fanfic.

**Kitee**: Don't worry, we will have you and Ryou together in well maybe the 20th chapter, maybe more maybe less.

**Ichigo**: o.O The...20th?

**Kitee**: I'm actually shooting for 50. I'm not sure I can last that long.

**Ryou**: You better, or these lovely peeps will have to suffer.

**Kitee**: Did you just say "peeps"? Whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitee**: Hello! **(Everyone can just skip this part cause its kinda long)**. I am really really happy!!!

**TMMC**: What are you so happy for?

**Kitee**: Should I not be happy?

**TMMC**: Umm…well

**Kitee**: Is there any reason for this sudden outburst for a reason of my happiness?

**TMMC**: o.O Huh?

**Kitee**: Just as I thought. ALL PRIZES courtesy OF LCC!

**Ryou**: What's that?

**Kitee**: Lettuce's Credit Card.

**Ryou**: Where is Lettuce? You'll need her for the money.

**Kitee**: I have her card. I made it materialize into my waffles this morning.

**Ryou**: O.O Okay. Can I-

**Kitee**: Nope. I need it for prizes. The PLATINUM, GOLDEN, SILVER, BRONZE, COPPER, and ALLUMINUM prizes! Platinum is only given ONCE unless its honorary.

**Dbzgtfan: **PLATINUM! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

You are the first reviewer of my first Fanfic! The first review I have ever received! This great honor is one of the grandest ANY fan fiction writer can give. THE PRIZE IS:

ONE BILLION DOLLARS! To use on . Give-away, keep, spend, whatever! Courtesy of LCC (Lettuce's Credit Card) can also buy cyber cookies! ALSO INCLUDED: Appearance in story! (Optional) instructions sent by email.

**Lettuce**: EXCUSE ME!?

**Kitee**: There isn't a PROBLEM, is there? Oh by the way this is the PLATINUM prize.

**Lettuce**: Where am I going to get all that money? RYOU! Please help me!

**Kitee**: Oh, go sit on it. Maybe the baka Masaya can help you. Or Mint can-

**Mint**: No way, no how.

**Kitee**: NEXT!

**Ebony Dagger: **first of all, THANK YOU! You read this in the first place, then you took the time to review and CONGRADULATIONS! You have won the GOLDEN prize for being second to review. That prize is: ONE MILLION DOLLARS! PLUS (if you accept) AN APEARANCE IN THE STORY! I'm afraid the appearance would be minor but I could try to think of something. I COULD let you slap The Baka. Instructions sent by email!

**Lettuce**: One MILLION DOLLARS that AND the billion dollars too?

**Kitee**: She could slap you too you know. She can slap anyone in an honorary appearance. PLUS I already swiped your card.

**Lettuce**: o.O you…have my… CREDIT CARD!

**Masaya/Baka**: YOU are a HAGGARD MEANIE!

**Kitee**: (shoots taser at him and watches him collapse) BAD DOG! There is NO BEING MEAN TO THE REVIEWERS! Reviewers are the pillar of my story! You owe her Ten thousand dollars and a ten page apology for her to burn if she wishes. Honestly he is a bit worse than a weed. NEXT!

**MewStrawberry**: SILVER PRIZE! ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! Also get choice of appearance. Instructions sent by email. Can also have a TMM ID bracelet! Made of silver of course. Add gems of your choice.

**Lettuce**: WHAT?!

**Masaya**: (still sitting on the floor) Why do people not like me?

**Kitee**: oh I don't know, maybe because this is a RYOU + ICHIGO FANFIC AND YOU STOOD IN THE WAY OF THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER BETWEEN THEM? Quit complaining and find something productive to do.

**Kitee**: Sadly those were the only reviews I got. Three of them. Is this because I'm a beginner, or is it my stories? It could have been worse. No reviews. That would suck badly. I could have gotten a bad review. HAHA! I did AWESOME! I got three NICE reviews, when I COULD have had NO reviews or a whole bunch of BAD ones. THANKS reviewers! You make me SO PROUD! I just want to cry.

**Ryou**: DO NOT CRY! I can't stand tears. Especially lady tears.

**Kish**: (hands tissue) Humans cry when they are happy too?

**Kitee**: Thanks guys. And many thanks to all who reviewed, are reviewing, and will review.

**Kish**: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Ichigo walked into the café on time for once. She was still a little giddy about what Masaya said to her earlier. It felt as if he supported her. Not just emotionally but physically as well. He was the spine of her life giving her balance and support. Also he seemed to be the support of her floating to the café.

After Ichigo changed, she set to work immediately. She wasted no time in taking orders and getting them to the customers. She was polite and friendly with a real smile plastered on her face. No matter how many plates Lettuce accidentally broke that smile was there.

Looking at her made Ryou feel weird for some odd reason. He was happy his weapon was doing her job but he felt a sense of doom. Things were not normal with the koneko. First of all she comes to work on time, which was a rarity in itself. Second Ichigo wasn't normally that…cheerful. Something happened to make her feel this good. He wasn't against her happiness, just whatever had caused it. And he intended to figure out what.

When the café closed Ichigo stayed behind to help clean up–to Ryou's delight she was alone. She was still a little too giddy for Ryou's taste but, he would get to question her privately.

When Ichigo was done cleaning she was about to leave when she remembered she was going to ask for a raise today. Ryou seemed to be in a good mood, for he didn't yell at all today. Peace in the café almost never happened lately. Plus with her good mood it only seemed right.

She ran up the stairs to his room and was preparing herself to 'strut' in to make a good impression when the door swung open. It hit her nose and she fell to the ground landing on her bottom.

Ryou looked just as surprised to see her there. "Oh Ichigo, its you. I was about to come see you. Come in."

Ichigo walked into Ryou's room. It had plain white walls, with a bookshelf next to a wall. Next to it was a door Ichigo guessed was the bathroom on the opposite wall there was a bed, and in front of that a computer on small office desk.

She walked in and sat on the bed forgetting about the 'strut' she had planned.

She watched as Ryou grabbed the office chair and sat it opposite of her. He sat down and stared at her. Ichigo just smiled.

"You first. What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to ask for a raise."

"Why?"

"Well today seemed as good as any other. Maybe better."

"Why were you acting so strange today?"

"Strange? Strange how? I don't remember any thing out of the ordinary."

Ryou couldn't quite apprehend her naïve attitude. How could she not know?

"Well for starters you come to work on time. You have only done this twelve times since you started here. Your first twelve days here. Second you wouldn't stop smiling all the time. Even when Lettuce dropped a few plates you kept smiling. It's not normal to see you so cheerful at the café."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A few you say. Today she dropped fifteen plates. Fifteen. Yesterday it was ten. The day before it was twelve. Add Pudding with her tricks and you're going to get about twenty a day. Do you know how hard it is?"

"Shush, I hear something" It was a small thump noise, like someone was walking by outside their door.

"It's probably just Keiichiro."

"Anyways you said something about twenty plates a day?"

Ichigo just nodded.

"You didn't answer the question you know."

"What question are we talking about?" She honestly couldn't remember.

"What happened to make you so happy today?"

"Oh…that, I was just talking with Masaya this morning and he is just spectacular! I just keep wondering how I ended up so…so happy. Underneath I feel kind of weird though, but it's not enough to upset me. He said how he would always be with me and how much he cared, and I feel really, really good. What time is it?"

Ryou's feeling of doom became more distinct when he heard Ichigo use Masaya's name. Was it jealousy? No. it couldn't be. Ryou had nothing to be jealous of.

"It's around 10:30."

"Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh CRAP. I have got to go. Short story long, er, I mean long story short, my parents left me to go on a month-long Caribbean cruise and I have to be at home by eleven to turn on a kitchen light so my neighbor Ms. Pang Su will know I'm home by curfew. Bye!"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something when Ichigo ran out the door. He heard an Oof sound And a, "Sorry Lettuce! I have to hurry!" from Ichigo.

Why was Lettuce here? He watched the door until he heard a very timid "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Why was Lettuce so scared? She came in taking baby steps as if she thought he was going to breathe fire at her, and she would have to run away screaming.

"What is it Lettuce?"

"I…um...Well."

"Well what?"

"I thought that we…should um, should…"

"Should what?"

"Should… we should give Tokyo Mew Mew a new name.

Ryou just stared at her. A long, uncomfortable stare.

"What I really mean is why it isn't Monkey Chirp?"

"Monkey…Chirp?"

"Yeah that has Mint and Pudding's animal in it. Instead of Tokyo Mew Mew it could be The Tokyo Porpoise Monkey Chirping Wolf Cat World Savers. You know to include us all instead of just Ichigo.

Ryou sweat dropped. What went on through this girls head? She was just as bad as Ichigo. Maybe even worse. "I don't…me…my father named it. I want to respect my father's wishes.

_Good save Ryou._

Lettuce looked a bit happier. "So it wasn't because Ichigo is the leader?

"Partly it was."

"Why is Ichigo leader Ry-Shirogane?"

"Because the Irimote wildcat was designed first."

"So it wasn't because you like Ichigo?"

This struck Ryou as an odd question. She said it so fast he almost didn't hear it. He had to think about this question, not that it made any difference. Even if he DID he wouldn't admit it.

"No."

At that Lettuce smiled warmly at Ryou.

"Ryou?"

"What?"

"I…I love you."

Ryou didn't even have time to react. After she said that Lettuce tackled Ryou and kissed him.

=0.0=

**Kitee**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

**Lettuce**: Thank you!

**Kitee**: Oh, go sit on it. I only did this to help my story. I know there are no monsters; I know this is an RxI fan fiction. I know I left a killer cliffy, but I have the next chapter already up.

**Ryou & Ichigo**: What have you done?!

**Masaya**: Those were some nice things you said, Ichigo.

**Ichigo**: WHATEVER. Lettuce is even closer to Ryou and I'm even closer to that baka.

**Kitee**: And yet you are closer to Ryou also.

**Ryou**: I can't believe the chapter ends with my mouth attached to Lettuce's. Why wasn't it Ichigo's?

**Pai**: LETTUCE! I thought you loved MEEE! *SOB*

**Kitee**: WHATEVER! It helped my story so it goes! As much as I wanted Ichigo and Ryou to kiss this HELPS MY STORY (points taser). Any objections have to answer to this. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! RXR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitee: **Hi!

**Ryou: **What do you want?

**Kitee**: Why are you so sad?

**Ryou**: I am not sad. I am ANGRY

**Kitee**: Why is that?

**Ryou**: you have been reading too many Kish fan fictions. I am worried about the turnout of this story. How is it that you can possibly entrust Ichigo's love with that ALIEN?

**Kish**: Excuse me?

**Ryou**: Well you are!

**Kitee**: GENTLEMEN! Please stop bickering! I don't give spit about the Great Poo-Pah you guys are talking about! I don't care WHO Ichigo ends up with so long as it's either Kish or Ryou. If Kish took her to his planet then Ichigo would live in Paradise! If she stayed with Ryou she would be with a human and would stay on Earth. I don't care which happens so long as she is not with that Baka from MARS who couldn't spell Mars if he was hit with a Mars bar. We all can agree that BOTH are better alternatives than the Baka. NOW SHUT UP!

**Ryou**: There's just one problem.

**Kitee**: WHAT?

**Ryou**: Kish is no gentleman. He is hardly male.

**Kitee**: T-T

**Kish**: DIE!

**Kitee**: KISH! You cannot kill him! I can do worse in my story. Now, ROLL CHAPTER!

/\\_/\

=0.0=

"_Ryou?"_

"_What?"_

"_I…I love you."_

_Ryou didn't even have time to react. After she said that, Lettuce tackled Ryou and, kissed him._

"Knock, Knock!"

Keiichiro!

Ryou shoved Lettuce off and shouted, what is it?

"I have some tea!"

Ryou was about to tell him he didn't want any, but instead he got a plan.

"Umm, thanks! Some tea would be nice.

Lettuce's eyes widened. Ryou understood why. This, to her was a precious moment and he was just going to let Keiichiro ruin it. This was the best option. He didn't have to tell Lettuce that he didn't like her, but he would tell Keiichiro after Lettuce left excusing herself from the guys' conversation. Ryou almost smiled at the thought. Lettuce was nice, but he didn't love her. They were hardly considered 'friends'.

Keiichiro walked on in he saw Lettuce, and they just stared. The seconds ticked by and soon he realized he was intruding.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Ryou sweat dropped. What was supposed to get him out of this mess was starting to shove him deeper into it. Keiichiro was getting redder by the moment

"Keiichiro! Wait, I wanted to talk about something!

Keiichiro looked a little confused and, skeptical.

"I'm sure it can wait. The tea will be waiting down stairs."

Ryou felt the doom, and despair as Keiichiro walked away with his tea. As soon as he shut the door Lettuce started talking again.

"What was that all about? If you needed to talk you could have asked me."

Ryou sighed and looked around for some way to get out of this.

"Ryou? Are you okay? You look kind of… tense. Maybe you should get that tea."

What Ryou really needed was an escape. Maybe if when he got the tea… no. he was too nice for that.

"Umm…you know Lettuce the sun had set long ago. You need to get home."

"Are you going to walk me?"

"No."

Lettuce's face fell a little. "Oh."

Ryou couldn't stand to see this. He avoided the urge to roll his eyes and went to go get his coat. "Come on. I'm not letting you go by yourself." Lettuce smiled and they both left.

=0.0=

Ichigo was walking when suddenly she remembered her coat. It was a Little chilly and she hadn't walked too far. She would need it for tomorrow. She started walking back to the café. After about a five minutes walk she began to hear voices. She looked ahead and it was Lettuce and Ryou.

"Good night." That was Lettuce.

Ryou didn't say anything. He just turned and walked back to the café.

Suddenly Lettuce ran towards him. Ryou turned around and suddenly Lettuce kissed him quickly on the mouth. Ichigo stared somewhat horrified. Indeed it was horrific.

Ryou quietly shoved Lettuce away. He was gentle so as not to push her to the ground.

"Lettuce this isn't going to work. You are not my girlfriend so you cannot kiss me like you are."

Lettuce's eyes shone "Ryou! It took you forever to ask! Of course I will become your girlfriend! Lettuce hugged him, and ran into her house.

Ichigo who was watching suddenly felt nauseous. She watched as Ryou stood there looking stupid and was that fear? Nah, it was only Ichigo's imagination. It had to be. Truly she was happy for them. Ichigo figured lettuce liked Ryou and now they were together. It was only fair; after all she got Aoyama-kun.

Sighing, Ichigo forgot about her coat and turned to go home.

The next morning, after Ichigo got up she saw a text on her phone from Ryou.

**Come 2 work early 2day. 4:00**

How was she supposed to get there that fast? Oh well. She'd worry about it when the time came.

When she got to school Aoyama-kun was waiting for her.

"Hello Ichigo!"

"Hi, Aoyama-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Are you coming to kendo practice?"

"Yeah! Oh…I can't, I have to be at work by four."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it's not a big deal."

To Ichigo's surprise he looked hurt by her statement. Did he want her to hate work?

Suddenly the bell rang. Aoyama-kun said goodbye and went to his class. During the day Ichigo thought about Aoyama-kun's face. Was he really hurt by what she said? As much as she loved Aoyama-kun, her job was more important than a kendo practice.

When school ended she ran to the park to transform into Mew Ichigo. This way she could make it to work much faster. She was about to start sprinting when she saw a hovering alien. Kish! What did he want? She had a job to maintain!

"What do you want?"

Kish just smiled and teleported away. Just as fast he was right in front of Mew Ichigo with his mouth pressed against hers. Out of surprise and self defense Mew Ichigo brought her knee up to his groin. As soon as he doubled over she started running again.

Suddenly Mew Ichigo saw a creature the size of a Motorcycle. When she saw it she couldn't help but laugh. It was a My Little Pony doll. _This_ was what they expected her to fight?

"Kish, you're standards…have …changed! She managed to get that in between giggles.

"Look again kitty."

When she looked it was no longer Motorcycle size. It was now a house."

Kish smiled. "Let me explain. Your laughter causes it to grow.

Frowning, Mew Ichigo pulled out her Bell. After about three tries she finally killed the pony. When she looked around Kish was gone. Ugh, he disappeared before I could kick his butt. Looking at the time she screamed. She had ten minutes to run to the café.

Putting on full speed she barely made it.

"SHIROGANE! What is up with you calling me in on a FRIDAY 30 minutes early!?

"Ryou turned towards Ichigo and pulled her into his room. There he shut the door.

He motioned for her to sit and just like before he sat his chair opposite of her.

"I have something to ask of you."

"What?"

"I need you to answer a few questions first."

Okay… this was getting a little weird. Ryou does have a girlfriend, right?

"Hypothetically speaking, if you liked someone and she had a boyfriend and her friend liked you but you didn't really like her friend so you need to tell her but you know her friend is sensitive, what would you do? Hypothetically."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Ill asks later!" Ryou walked Ichigo out the door and then shut it leaving her to wonder what his problem was.

=0.0=

**Ryou**: What have you done?

**Kitee**: Ha-ha.

**Kish**: Thanks

**Kitee**: I told you I would get you back. PEOPLE! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! Many thanks to those who have reviewed. Next chapter in a week.

**Ryou**: Do people read the before and after chapter comments? Hmm…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitee**: Yay!

**Ichigo&Ryou**: What?

**Kitee**: Oh nothing. Just another update and some sound on my computer at last.

Yes! I finally got the computer working (thanks mom) it turns out the COMPUTER sound was low NOT the speakers

**Ichigo&Ryou**: …

**Kitee**: Yeah, yeah I can hear your shouts of joy. Anyways this is where I get back on the story line. This is eppy 40. Enjoy!

**Ryou**: They can't if you keep rattling on.

**Kitee**: T-T Whatever. Nothing can faze me today. Besides I tortured you enough on chappy three. Ichigo thinks you're a nutcase.

**Ichigo**: You were acting strange.

**Ryou**: Pfft.

**Kitee**: What kind of word is that? Anyways ROLLING CHAPTER!

=0.0=

Ichigo walked downstairs still befuddled by her bosses behavior. What did it mean really? Asking a question she couldn't understand and then changing his mind on that particular question? All those hypothetically statements can really hurt someone's head trying to follow.

When she reached the bottom step, Lettuce was waiting for her.

"Hi Lettuce! What's up? Why are you here so early?"

"I come to see Ryou. Why are you here?"

"Ryou called me in thirty minutes early."

Lettuce's eyes suddenly got wide then they narrowed in suspicion. "Why? It's anormal day."

"He wanted to talk, I guess."

Her eyes got even thinner as she marched herself upstairs. Suddenly Ichigo could hear a great pounding noise. A bang. She walked up the stairs a ways so she could hear clearer. It wasn't really necessary, they were shouting.

"RYOU! Where is your shirt!?"

"Ichigo turned pink at that, but kept listening"

"This is my room!"

"Whatever! Ichigo said you called her 30 minutes early to talk! Is it true? Ryou don't lie, you were talking right?"

"Yeah, what else would we be- Oh."

If Ichigo was pink, she was red now. POOF! There go her ears. At least she can hear better now.

"Ryou you do still love me, don't you? I mean you wouldn't hurt me, we-were soul mates. We belong together."

Ryou spoke so softly she could hardly hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Lettuce. It's just that I don't lo-"

"DON'T YOU DARE."

Lettuce took a moment to quiet down.

"I have loved you since the beach trip, when, when you talked to me, it sounded like you really cared, and now you're trying to say you don't love me? NO, I won't stand for that, you ARE my boyfriend and I will have the satisfaction of spreading the news about our love and if you say otherwise, I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you, just like you hurt me. Don't you dare tell me you don't love me.

Shocked by what she just heard, Ichigo sprinted down the stairs and out the door. She ran to the park and sat on a bench. Was she angry? Ichigo didn't know. It really wasn't her business of what went on between Lettuce and Ryou. It was however her business if Lettuce thought her and Ryou were having a serious relationship. Ichigo would have to clear that up right away. She loved Aoyama-kun, and no one else. He was always faithful and, always there for her. This was no way to repay him by letting others thing there was something between her and Ryou. That was just impossible.

Or was it?

Ichigo stayed on that bench trying to figure out her feelings. She just got sleepier until she nodded away.

=0.0=

Ryou was just about tired of Lettuce. She had done nothing but screech about him and her.

"LETTUCE!"

"What?"

"I. Do. Not. Love. You. I do not like Ichigo and I don't care if you try to hurt me because you can't. You can tell people were together, and I can always deny."

Lettuce pulled her fist back and hit Ryou with all her might. Unfortunately, she didn't have a whole lot. He stayed exactly where he was, her punch didn't even make him flinch. Horrified she settled on the next best thing. She pressed her mouth to his and drew away quickly.

"Take that to your grave!" she whirled out of the room leaving Ryou feeling sick. He really didn't want to tell her that way, but he just snapped and it all came out. He was about to got to sleep when the phone rang. It was Ichigo's neighbor Ms. Pang Su.

"Ichigo ain' ere! Wer' is she?"

"Don't know ma'am."

"Gert 'er back fore I cawl security! Ya gawt tweny mints boy, fore I cawl Mister an' Missus of 23 Yamoshi Lane, Ichigo's Paw an 'er Maw. Remember, the Mister's gawt a machine gun I get to use! Heh, heh!

"Yes ma'am." What a strange lady.

"Goot." Then she hung up

Ryou hung up and put on a shirt. It was fairly warm, compared to yesterday, so he decided against a coat. He yelled good-bye to Keiichiro and ran to the first place that crossed his mind: the park.

=0.0=

Ichigo was dreaming she was falling down pit and at the bottom there were three doors.

One was decorated spaceships, and looked quite childish. Another was decorated with leaves. The third door was by far the beauty out of them all. It was a deep blue, as if the midnight sky itself had turned into velvet and wove itself on the wood. It was an arc door way and pressed into the wood were stars sparkling like the purest diamonds. It smelled of vanilla, lavender and rosemary and if you looked at the edge it was patterned with both of those plants. It was a truly magnificent door, but Ichigo wouldn't go through it. She turned and walked through the leaf patterned one and on the other side was Aoyama-kun. She called out him but he wouldn't answer. He suddenly smiled evilly at her and said:

"You have made a bad choice." Suddenly his ears grew and his skin paled. His hair turned blonde and his clothes and eyes blue. It was the Blue Knight.

Ichigo smiled at Blue Knight. "How come you didn't tell me Aoyama-kun? I would have understood, in fact, I'm thrilled!"

His evil smile grew as he said "You won't be so thrilled once you're DEAD!" With that he charged at her, with his sword held high. It had almost hit her when she woke up.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"Wha-? What? She sat bolt upright, feeling sheen of sweat on her face. She saw blonde hair and blue eyes and screamed

"Ichigo!"

She looked again. Oh. It wasn't Blue Knight, it was Ryou. She heaved a big breath before saying anything. "Ryou you scared me! I thought you were Blue Knight!

Ryou smirked "What happened? Ol' Blue turned to a blur? Since when are you afraid of people that devote their life to your safety?

"It's not funny!" Ichigo stated with such seriousness that Ryou knew now wasn't the time for jokes. "I could have died"

"No. I wouldn't have let you."

Ichigo stared at him. He didn't love Lettuce but so what? That didn't mean he liked her. And so what if he did? She was happy with Aoyama-kun.

He sighed and helped Ichigo out of the bench. You really aught not worry Ms. Pang Su like that. She was about to use your dad's machine gun.

"I thought Mom made him get rid of that! After the Charlie incident…"

"What happened?" Ryou started off towards Ichigo's house.

"You're walking me home?"

"Yeah, so what happened?"

One day we went to the Japanese soccer Olympics tryouts to see Cousin Eva. Eva loves sports and was thrilled to try out, but my dad went too. He brought a machine gun to insure that no one would try and steal our stuff. There was this guy, named Charlie, came up to me, told me how pretty I was, and kissed my hand and asked me if I liked baseball. I said yeah and he asked me if I had played. I said yeah-

"Could you say something besides 'yeah'?"

"Whatever, any way then he asked me how far I got on the bases and that's when dad had to show up. He mistook what poor Charlie was asking and beat him over the head with the butt of the gun, turned it around and said "if I EVER sees you with Ichigo again, I'll have you casting a polka dot shadow. Charlie was so scared he ran away stuttering and crying his poor head off.

"What about Eva?"

"Ichigo smiled. She won a silver medal."

"Impressive, not too many can say that."

"Maybe, you can meet her. She is coming over in about four days"

"I'd like that."

Ichigo smiled. "We're here"

"It's been nice"

"Thanks"

"No problem" Ryou swiftly pecked Ichigo's cheek, smiled and walked away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What. Was. That?

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Ichigo! III-CHI-GO!" This massive lady with a hot pink muumuu blonde hair pulled back into a tied bun and fuzzy slippers started yelling. It was an awful scratchy sound that hurt ones ears.

"Where 'ave you been? Do ya know its 11:01?"

"Ms. Pang Su- "

"Don't ya 'Ms. Pang Su' me! Get ya self inta bed! Go on!

"Yes ma'am." Indeed Ichigo got herself into bed but she couldn't sleep. Not only was she afraid that nightmare come back, she was busy thinking about the kiss. Why'd he do it and what did it mean?

^v =0.0= ^v _(the next morning)_

"What's up Keiichiro?"

"I found some strange holes appearing under Tokyo Dome. I'm going to investigate a little further. Where were you last night?"

Ryou shrugged. "Nowhere particular, just walking around."

"Sure."

"What? I WAS walking around."

"Oh I don't doubt that. I DO doubt you walked alone. I am a guy Ryou, I notice these things, and I also know your big secret!"

"You…do?"

"Of course! Everyone knows you've had your eye on lettuce! Didn't you see how masterfully I created conversation for you two while you were talking in your room?"

*sweat drops*

"Keiichiro… you've got it all wrong! I don't love Lettuce! I don't even LIKE Lettuce! Not like that! Where are those girls anyways?

"They went to go see Pudding perform at the dome. That's where those holes are! If the holes are big enough that dome is going to collapse!"

"Let's go! We'll take the car and meet the girls there!"

When Keiichiro and Ryou arrived the girls had already defeated two chimera animals.

Keiichiro cried out "Don't celebrate yet! The danger isn't over! The dome is going to collapse!"

"Use your mew extension to hold up the dome whilst Keiichiro and I get everyone out! Pudding isn't here but now isn't the time to complain." Said Ryou

Using all their might the Mews held up the dome. They were about to give up when suddenly trees started shooting up from the ground. They all stared in wonder as the plants began to support the dome.

They looked around and saw pudding attacking an alien calling him Taru-Taru. They had to laugh at the funny sight then the watched as he floated away.

=0.0=

**Kitee**: That ending sucked.

**Tart**: No duh.

**Kitee**: Go away midget I have announcements to make. IMPORTANT!!!! First of all I must thank those who reviewed, and I must also thank the Eva in my story, for reviewing, alerting and taking the time to answer my questions, THANKS EVA! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews, good and constructive criticism, but please, no flames. I haven't been flamed and I wish to stay that way. So remember REVIEW! NO FLAMES! My apologies on all the OOCness, and the typos. Btw Ms. Pang Su speaks like that normally.

**=0.0= **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitee**: I am sorry to say, but the TMMC took a vacation, they DID however stay long enough for me to type a story just not long enough to comment. I am so sorry for the last chapter, that was awful, I know it was, not only that but the characters are out of character. I WILL DO BETTER! I WILL CREATE A NICE CHAPTER! Or I can keep wishing it into a nice chapter. Either way should work. This is eppy 41. I altered it to make it more story fitting. ON WITH THE STORY!

^v =0.0= ^v

The next day Keiichiro called the Mews into the lab.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news today. As you have noticed the enemy's attacks have been getting bolder. Just look at what happened at the dome the last time." The screen behind them showed a map of Tokyo Bay. The sea was covered in tiny blinking red dots.

"Ooooh! Pudding-san like flashy things! Na no da!" Pudding ran to the screen and tried to touch a few, but before she could Keiichiro stepped in her way. "That's a machine that tells us where chimera animals are. Don't you remember? You see it all the time!"

"Oh sure, but I do like flashy things! Na no da!" Pudding walked back to where the other Mews stood.

Keiichiro straightened his shirt. "As I was saying, the attacks are getting bolder. Now something suspicious is going on in Tokyo Bay. We are observing an astounding number of chimera animals in and around the bay. It will be the end of Tokyo if they pollute the sea which we depend on to live. We must stop them before that happens."

"How dare they try to take over OUR Bay. It is bad enough they try to take Earth! Mint closed her fist as if she wanted to bang it into an alien.

Pudding put on a determined face. "It's a no-no to pollute the sea! Na no da!"

_Aoyama-kun wants to protect this earth. He supports me as a Mew; in return I must support the Earth no matter the cost._

"Umm… I was thinking." All the heads turned to look at Lettuce. How strange. She was usually quiet.

"Maybe we could come to an understanding without fighting. Maybe, they really are nice deep inside and we can all get along. Pudding is friends with one of them, Ichigo has one that loves her to death -literally- and that last one doesn't look so bad.

Ichigo went tomato red at what Lettuce said. "Lettuce, Kish doesn't… I don't …What are you saying about the last one?"

"Zakuro what do you think?"

Zakuro sighed. "No. If we could sort this peacefully we would have done so by now."

Lettuce sighed and looked down at her shoes. "I guess so"

"Anyways, we have to go to the bay. We located the place with the most chimera animals in it. Mint we don't need limos, we have a bus. It's a twenty minute drive from here. I'm driving, so have your bus partners picked before we reach the bus."

"I CALL ZAKURO!" Mint was the first to pick her partner.

"Pudding-san sits with Lettuce-oneechan! Na no da!" Lettuce put on a small smile. "Sorry Pudding, but I want to go sit with my new boyfriend."

"LETTUCE-ONEECHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND THAT'S COMING ON THE TRIP! NA NO DA!"

"Ryou frowned at Lettuce."Really? Who is he?"

Lettuce just smiled. "You, silly!" Ryou just stared at her. "Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Oh yeah. Until you call me your Sashimi. And agree to say that you are my Twoo."

Ryou almost snarled at Lettuce. _How dare she say such nonsense after last night!_

_She thinks I'm her Twoo? Her TWOO? How does she think I am going to waste my time on a lovesick girl with a crush as big as Tokyo Tower? She probably spends time in her diary tacking my last name onto hers. Seriously, me as her Twoo is going way too far._

"If I am your Twoo then Ichigo must have changed her mind about Kish, because there is no way I'm going to tell you THAT."

"How did Ichigo get into this conversation Ry-Ry-kun?"

"I used her as an example, and don't you DARE call me Ry…Ry…kun. It's demeaning and, it's as stupid as your porpoise, monkey, chirp, thing idea."

Lettuce shook her head. "I wasn't serious about that. It was just a conversation piece. Anyway, I can sic Pudding on you till you agree." Suddenly she started the pitiful sobs. She turned and, ran away. Whatever she was doing, it couldn't be good.

Ryou sighed and walked towards the others. Ichigo was the only one left. Pudding was trying to comfort Lettuce and Mint was talking animatedly with Zakuro. He walked over and stood by Ichigo. "I guess I am your partner." Ichigo frowned at him. "What's up with you and Lettuce? I know you don't like her so-"

"You know that?" Ryou looked at Ichigo with questioning eyes. "How did you figure it out?"

"I heard you that morning you asked me in early. Your voices were pretty loud." To her surprise Ryou didn't look angry. He just kind of cocked his head and stared. Suddenly-

"Everyone load up! We've got to hurry! We don't want those fish to kill something before we get there, so move out!"

Everyone then piled into the bus and sat by their partners. Before Ryou got on, Pudding swung her leg out at him and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" he bended down to rub it, but before he could, she kicked his other shin. "OUCH! Pudding, what's going on?"

"The first was for making Lettuce-oneechan cry. The second was for fun. Na no da!"

"Pudding, it is NOT fun to cause people unnecessary pain. Now run along and go sit with Lettuce." Ryou climbed aboard the bus and sat next to Ichigo. The bus hummed and, started off to the bay.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo pointed at his legs.

"I was just Pudding Kicked for, making Lettuce cry. Honestly, I don't know what to do. Remember the question I asked?

"You mean the really long hypothetical question, in which was difficult to answer because, you used the word 'hypothetically' too many times, and, said it so fast that I couldn't understand?"

"You didn't understand because you were too stupid to read between the lines. And, yeah, that was the question I am referring to."

"I AM NOT STUPID! What's your point?

"My point is Lettuce isn't as sensitive as she looks, I was wrong, she didn't get sad, she got mad. I didn't even want to go out with her, it just…happened. Now she has this ridiculous idea that I am her Twoo! What kind of crap is that?"

"Hey! To take our minds off of the danger I'll tell the tale of Twoo!"

"I don't think-"

"HEY EVERYBODY! IM GOING TO TAKE OUR MINDS OFF THE DANGER WITH THE TWOO TALE! PUDDING HAS NEVER HEARD IT, SO SHUSH UP!

Pudding's eyes started to shine at the thought of a story so she ran to sit in the seat opposite Ichigo's.

"Ooooh! Pudding-san likes stories! Na no da!"

"Pudding this is for real, that means it will happen to you someday. Don't worry though, it's a happy story. It is said that for every person there is someone for them to love and if chosen correctly, that person will feel the same way. If you call someone your Twoo, that means you love them more than anything in the world, and they love you the same way. It is a stronger connection than just love or a first-name basis. If your Twoo rejects you he is either not your Twoo or he hasn't realized it. If they reject you and they are your Twoo you have two weeks. If he hasn't claimed his love by then, then he is not your Twoo. It is irreversible love and unconditional. Nothing can stop you and your Twoo from coming together. And if something happens to your Twoo then you will suffer, you will have great pain. It will go away, after a few years, but it will always be there. And it will always hurt. But if you are young when it happens, you can find someone else, they may not be as perfect as your Twoo, but if you love them, you will prosper with that person even more.

"Oooooh! Pudding-san get it! Na no da! But, why do they call them Twoos?"

Ichigo turned tomato red. "Umm… Eh…Because as a pair-and a pair is two-you have…heh…babies, thus the reason for the extra 'O'. Kind of really stupid, maybe a little sweet."

Lettuce spoke up. "I already picked my Twoo. It's Ryou."

"RYOU! I hope you are ashamed! You know Lettuce is still a child to be going into all this Twoo business, this early!!!" Mint was astounded that Lettuce would be so bold to say such a statement in front of others.

Ryou snorted. "Like I would. I don't even like her. That's why Lettuce is not my Twoo. I refuse to call her so.

"Lettuce-oneechan! Remember what Ichigo said? You have two weeks to change his mind or he won't be your Twoo! Na no da!

"Everyone, we're here! Get OUT!" Keiichiro's voice rang out as he opened the door and got out. Everyone else followed and stood in a line like soldiers waiting for instructions. In a way that's exactly what they were.

"Alright, we have observed a lot of chimera animals in this area. We've got two boats so we will split into two groups. Ryou, you, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding take that boat. I will take this boat with Mint and Zakuro. When we get farther out to sea, someone will go under to investigate."

"Pudding-san like boats! And swimming! Let's go Lettuce-oneechan! Na no da!" Then everyone piled onto the boats and started to skim along the water. Soon, they got to a much faster speed.

"Woo! Lettuce this is fun!" Pudding was having the time of her life, her hands waving in the air as if she was on a roller coaster. Meanwhile Lettuce was shivering beside her.

"H-how d-d-do you ex-expect us to g-go d-d-diving in this weather?"

Suddenly Ryou stopped the boat. Keiichiro pulled up next to them.

"Our first priority is to check the sea." Ryou said this as if it weren't below sixty.

"Yay! Pudding loves sea bathing!" Lettuce frowned. "Pudding this isn't sea bathing."

"Okay, thank you for being first to speak up. Lettuce and Pudding can go. I honestly expected it to be Ichigo; half the time she can't keep her big mouth shut."

"Hey!"

"It's the ugly truth Ichigo, I mustn't tell lies!"

Ichigo crossed her arms before muttering "Well maybe you should keep your mouth shut instead."

"What's that?"

"Nothing!"

"Lettuce-oneechan come on! This is our duty! Synchronized swimming!" With that Pudding grabbed Lettuce and started to hop around until they both jumped into the sea.

"I thought synchronized swimming was supposed to be more elegant" Mint looked down her nose at the childishness displayed by Lettuce and Pudding.

Keiichiro looked at the pair in dismay. "Well, they could have used the wetsuits." He smiled holding up two of them.

Lettuce looked quite small in the water. "NOW you tell us." Pudding's head bobbed up and down on the water. With her light blonde hair, she looked like a tiny iceberg. "Its freezing, N-na no d-da!"

They put on the suits and dove down. Lettuce marveled at the fish, while Pudding took rides on a dolphin.

"Lettuce how is it down there?"

"It's not as cold, and we don't see anything. Will you say I'm your Twoo?"

"No! I AM NOT YOUR TWOO. Not to be rude but you need to get that through your skull even if it is if abnormally thick."

"There's a huge group of creepy fish headed to the surface!" Sure enough hundreds of mustard yellow fish with lighter yellow fins and white under-bellies were making their way to where the boats were up above.

"Chimera animals!" Lettuce's eyes widened.

On the boat, they suddenly heard a loud warning signal. "What's wrong lettuce?"

"A huge group of chimera animals are heading up to the surface!" Everyone gasped. "What?" Suddenly a fish leapt out of the water, followed by hundreds after it.

"There are so many of them!"

Then Pudding and Lettuce surfaced. "They changed all the Mr. Fish into chimera animals! Na no da!"

Ryou was the first to react. "Tokyo mew mew, Go! "

"Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Zakuro!

"Mew Mint!"

"Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Lettuce!"

"Metamorphosis!"

After everyone transformed they proceeded to attempt killing the "Mr. Fish". Unfortunately, they were…unfortunate. "There are too many! Start the boat! Zakuro said. Pudding Pudding Kicked one away from Lettuce. Wherever they attacked more just kept filling in where the others were.

Ryou had a funny feeling in his head, as if he was missing something important. "Hey Keiichiro, do you think something odd is going on?"

Keiichiro understood immediately. "Indeed, why would they send so many chimera animals to such an empty place? Masha go scout up ahead."

Masha floated away to look at the sea till he saw a spinning object. "What is it? What is it?" suddenly he felt signals from a chimera animal. He started to send out a security signal, when suddenly he was zapped from behind, the shock making him faint into darkness.

Meanwhile the mews were still being chased by the freaky fish. Zakuro suggested they go ashore when they got Masha's signal.

"What's going on Keiichiro?" Ryou's voice sounded over the roar of the waves.

"Masha sounded a short warning signal and then vanished! Ryou, Ichigo, and Lettuce should go to Masha; the rest of us will take care of the fish." Pudding hopped on to join Keiichiro. Ryou was about to turn before he realized he was missing some important information.

"Keiichiro, where did Masha's signal disappear?"

"At point X-1 right in the sea." Suddenly Ryou got an idea. "Keiichiro, do you have those tablets?

Ichigo didn't understand what would pills do for them at the moment but Keiichiro must have. Because then he tossed a bottle over to them. Ryou passed the bottle to Ichigo after taking two for himself. "Take two; that can guarantee about four hours of breathing in the water. When Lettuce is transformed she can breathe normally because she was transfused with the DNA of a porpoise. I took some for precautionary measure." Then Ryou's boat turned to head to where Masha was. As they did so, all the freaky fish turned to follow Keiichiro and, the other Mews.

A few moments after the groups separated, Ryou's boat hit a strong current. They had reached the place where Masha had sent his signal, and were being swept into some sort of whirlpool. Suddenly a huge wave erupted in front of them. A green chimera animal with curly dark green hair, fins on her arms, and a crown of gold on her head emerged from the wave. She had a lovely face; well it would be lovely if not for her eyes. They were red, and resembled blood. She didn't smile, she shrieked instead, a horrifying, ear-splitting, blood-curdling, sound. When she opened her mouth you could see rows of teeth, like a shark's, glistening in the sun. She raised her arms and a wave rose up in front of her. On that wave was the boat. It was turned upside down spilling out Ichigo, Lettuce and Ryou.

They all screamed on the way down. Ryou was knocked out by the force of the water and proceeded to sink into the murky depths of the ocean. Ichigo and lettuce were okay because their mew forms made them stronger.

"SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled out, sadly sound doesn't travel well under water so, it sounded weird when she called out to the sinking Shirogane. She motioned for Lettuce to follow her, but before she could set off the chimera animal got in front of her. She quickly dodged it while Lettuce tried to reason with it.

"Please! I don't have time to fight! I need to reach him! Please move aside!" The chimera animal lunged at Lettuce. Lettuce moved aside and set off toward Ryou. Ichigo was halfway there when the Chimera animal whooshed by her. She grabbed Ryou and swam away. Ichigo and Lettuce tried to keep up.

^v =0.0= ^v

Meanwhile with the others…

^v =0.0= ^v

Zakuro noticed that the fish were closer than they were before. "Akasaka-san, at this rate they'll catch up to us! Pudding was doing her best to try and get them into Pudding rings, while Tart was breaking them.

"Ha ha! Your attacks won't work!"

"Tar-tar! Why did you do that?"

"DON'T CALL ME TAR-TAR!"

"Even if you are my friend I must punish you for doing bad things!"

"What? You humans are doing bad things!"

"Even so, what you are doing is a no-no! The fish were swimming happily before you came along!" Tart was getting angrier by the minute. Finally he closed his fists in frustration and yelled:

"That has nothing to do with me!" before transporting away in anger.

^v =0.0= ^v

Back with Ichigo, Lettuce and Ryou…

^v =0.0= ^v

Both girls were swimming frantically, when they noticed the color of her body changing.

"What's going on?" Ichigo started to swim even faster, propelled by the thought if she lost Shirogane-san. Lettuce was following, going just as fast.

Suddenly the chimera released Ryou and set off past the girls towards the current generator. They both paused to look at the animal. Ichigo wondered whether or not to follow it until she remembered the sinking Shirogane. She propelled toward him leaving Lettuce behind. Lettuce did her best to follow her, and only could because of the fish DNA. Suddenly Ichigo noticed a light glowing off of Shirogane. Tied to his neck was a small vial of mew aqua. The name was a bit redundant, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. She was about ten feet away when a current got in her way. Then an alien who she believed was named Pai got in her way.

"Scram, I have no time for you now!" Ichigo dodged him and continued on, leaving lettuce to deal with the alien. Pai froze when he saw the light green hair and those eyes. She had a kind face and a melodious voice when she spoke:

"I do not want to fight! Please leave!" Interesting thing to say when, you come face to face with your enemies. Pai decided to humor her kindness with violence.

"If I said I wouldn't, would you kill me?"

"I beg of you! I just want help him! Isn't there something you must also protect?"

Flashbacks of his people and their suffering went through Pai's mind. This angered him.

"You cannot compare us to you humans!" then they proceeded to fight. Meanwhile Ichigo had reached Shirogane. She hugged him, and tried her best to wake him up.

"Shirogane-san! Wake up! Don't you dare die of shock! Wake up! RYOU! Ichigo checked to see if he was breathing when she noticed something red in the water.

"Is it…she checked Ryou's body for a cut but she found none. His heartbeat slowed down.

(Meanwhile…)

"Pudding! Combine your attack with Mint's and trap them all with your Pudding ring, I will then use my spear to kill them all! It will only hold for a few seconds so timing is important!" Mint grabbed pudding and carried her above the fish.

"Pudding ring INFERNO!"

"Mint ECHO!"

The pudding ring hit capturing a few fish and when hit with Mint's echo expanded until all the fish were caught.

"Zakuro SPEAR!"

Zakuro's whip managed to get most of the fish, just leaving about a hundred or so. While they were swimming about; lost in all the other fish swimming away, the Mews took the chance to speed off to where Masha last emitted his signal.

When they saw the whirlpool, Zakuro used her spear/whip to destroy the current generator. Everyone calmed down, until the red chimera animal burst out of the sea.

Back with Ichigo, Lettuce and Ryou…

Pai's eyes glittered triumphantly at the poison spreading. He stopped fighting Lettuce; what was the point of fighting when you had already won? He peered into the red where he saw a brilliant blue light. Lettuce looked the same direction and wanted to scream at what she saw.

(A few seconds ago…)

Ichigo was starting to panic. Ryou just had to live! He was her leader, her comrade, her friend. She did the only thing she could think of. She then pressed her lips to his. The mew aqua glowed brighter than before during the kiss, and when she pulled away, she knew exactly what to do.

"MEW AQUA ROD!" after summoning her rod she waved it around and she started to float up to the surface, still holding Ryou. The drops floated down in the sea erasing every bit of red poison. When they hit the chimera animal, she gave another awful scream and disappeared leaving colorful sparkles in her place. Everyone felt instantly full of energy. Ichigo took the vial and put a drop in it to replace what she took. And fell back to the sea. Ryou was awake and was watching her.

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"Ichigo? You-you called me Ryou."

Realizing her mistake Ichigo started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Shirogane-san! I was just so worried tha-

"Ichigo?"

"Yes Shirogane-san?"

"Call me Ryou. If I can call you by your first name then surely you can do the same for me." Ichigo looked down so Ryou couldn't see her smile.

"Thanks Ryou." Ryou then smiled. It was a real smile instead of a smirk.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? You did save me. Thank you for that."

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding was shouting to her from the boat with the other Mews. Then Lettuce's head sprang up from the water. She glared at Ichigo as the other Mews pulled up in the boat.

"Is everyone okay?" Keiichiro was already grabbing towels from the boat's storage area. He helped Lettuce into the boat. Suddenly Masha floated up. His fur had singe marks on it.

"Masha…"

"Masha, what happened?" she then scooped him up, and handed him to Keiichiro.

"Can you dry him off? He is soaked to the bone!" suddenly Ryou let out this huge sneeze.

"Can we get on the boat now? It's free-fr-ACHOO! It's freezing!"

"Oh, what are we going to do? The boat only fits five people…"

"What!?"

^v=0.0=^v

**Kitee**: Whew! That was long! ELEVEN pages. Sorry for not updating on time, but everyone had to be in character (for the most part) and changing the scenes took some time…excuses, excuses, blah-blah, blah. Whatever. Remember, go VOTE. I need Votes! I need to know what movie they should watch. I will post the chapter right after this one, so the wait wont be that long. REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. Special thanks to Ebony Dagger who has reviewed the most so far. Thank you, and good night.

I think sashimi is fish in Japanese.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitee**: Here it is! I didn't get it in as soon as I wanted, but that's okay so long as I got it in on time this time. This is sort of like an access chapter to show progression. It wasn't in the series, so characters will show, OOCness. Announcements are at the end of the chapter. Lettuce! Do the disclaimer!

**Lettuce**: I will not be ordered around. She does not own TMM.

**=0.0=0.0=0.0=**

"Akasaka-san is mean! Na no da!" they let them on the boat anyway. During the trip Lettuce stared constantly at Ichigo as if she would love nothing more than to toss her over the edge of the boat. When they got to the shore Ichigo and Ryou were completely dry. Everyone started home, except Ichigo and Ryou. Ryou had also been staring at Ichigo lately, but that was for a whole different reason.

"Ichigo?"

"Ryou?"

"You kissed me, didn't you?" Ichigo had been dreading this conversation during the entire boat ride. At least he had the decency to wait till they were alone.

"Yes."

"Why did you do it?" he was only curious, not angry. Why would he be angry? She wasn't the last person he would kiss, and the kiss wasn't bad.

"I-I was worried. You wouldn't wake up, I started to panic, and there wasn't anything else I felt I could do." Ryou sighed and walked up to her. He leaned in till he was centimeters from her face.

"Did it mean something to you? Why is kissing me the only option left when you have a…boyfriend?"

Ichigo gasped. She forgot! Usually he is the only thing on her mind, now she goes around kissing and saving other guys.

"I don't know…to both questions. I never thought about it really…"

Ryou pulled back. "Come on."

"Wh-where are we going?"

To your house, your neighbor Ms. Pang Su would throw a fit if you aren't at home on time, and I don't want my weapon, and I, to be killed over it. She would kill me too you know.

"Ugh." Ichigo felt a sort of pang go off in her head and, a twist in her stomach.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, having a neighbor like that an…"

_His weapon? What kind of mess is that after telling me to call him by his real name? He refers to me as a WEAPON? Pfft. The nerve. How stupid to think of himself, after calling me a "weapon". If I was Ms. Pang Su, I'd bash…wait…is he still talking?_

"What do you think, Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"Oh! Yeah, um, I wasn't listening."

"What goes on in that koneko head of yours?"

"I was just thinking about something, it really wasn't that… important."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"You know, I always thought you were the quiet type, and yet, you have not stopped talking since we left. Has the real Ryou Shirogane left his shell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Normally it is I that is constantly, chatting, while, you listen and keep me company."

"It is not my fault that your Idiotic baka-ness is catching up to me."

"Hey!"

"It was bound to happen someday, all the ceaseless, screeching, arguing, earsplitting, mess that has gone on since the start of the Mew project. Sadly, others can hear it now."

"Pfft."

The pair continued in silence until they reached Ichigo's house. Luckily, the neighbor wasn't there.

"Are you hungry? I can order-in."

"I guess so. What do you like?"

"Uh…well, Italian, American, Mexican, or Chinese. Pick a culture."

"I like them all. Alphabetically speaking, it would either be American, or Mexican, depending on which side of the alphabet you chose from. China is closer to Japan than Italy, so I would say, Italian."

For a few moments Ichigo just stared, and blinked.

Blink.

Blink, blink.

Blink.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Interesting way of making choices. I don't think I followed that."

"Of course not. You're a baka. You don't know how to follow anything I tell you. Anyway, did you get that I picked Italian?"

Ichigo just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not stupid, you're just too smart. Do you want to watch a movie? I've got Twilight, Peter Pan, and Rudiard Kipling's The Jungle Book-

"Gosh Ichigo, don't you have something other than kid movies?"

"Twilight is not for kids! Whatever, my other movies are, Father of the Bride, Father of the Bride Part Two, He's Just Not That Into You, and My Fair Lady. Besides, all the movies I picked before weren't cartoons.

"You have a weird taste in movies."

"Well what do you like to watch?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"While you do that, I'll order the food. spaghetti, alfredo, or pizza?

"Get all of them and, we'll share."

"Okay, think about that movie."

After Ichigo ordered the food, she got bored of waiting for Ryou's answer and, just picked Peter pan. It was one of her favorites and it might make Ryou smile.

When they got to the part in the cave Ichigo screamed at the sight of a skeleton. She reached out for something to comfort her. Unfortunately, that was Ryou.

"Um, Ichigo? You can let go now." Ichigo wasn't paying much attention. She continued to watch the movie, which made her hold on tighter.

"Ouch, um, Ichigo, that kind of hurts." Ryou tried to break her grip but she held on even tighter.

"Ichigo! Lose the grip, and get a grip, its not even real!"

Ichigo finally looked at Ryou. "Huh? Oh! Sorry about that!" Ichigo blushed at the thought of holding on to her boss. When she pulled her hand away, it was red where her hand had been with indention marks where her nails were. "Ouch, that'll leave a mark." Suddenly the doorbell rang. **(((Ding dong)))**

"That must be the Italian." Ichigo went to the door. When she opened it, she gasped.

"A-a-Aoyama…Kun?" she stepped outside.

"Why are you delivering, Italian?"

"I got a job. I was going to tell you at school tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Why would you need a job, and why at an Italian delivery?" Delivering Italian didn't sound all that great.

"Well, you got a job, why can't I?"

"Uh huh. Um, so…what's my bill? What a wierd thing to say to your boyfriend.

"Fifteen dollars, plus tip."

"I'll go get that, then." Ichigo turned to go back inside. When she walked in Ryou was about six feet from the door.

"Is everything okay?" Ryou took notice of the look of dismay on Ichigo's face.

"I'll explain later. Do you have nine dollars?" Ryou handed her the money, then Ichigo added her nine, and went gave it to Aoyama-kun. Right after he handed her the food, he pecked her on the cheek, and walked down the street.

Ryou had been watching out the window, and when he saw, Ichigo being kissed, he lost control. He stormed out of the house, ready to beat the snot, out of the vermin. Ichigo saw what he was doing and, pulled him back.

"Ryou! What are you doing!?"

"Guys just don't go around kissing whoever they like! I'm going to go teach him manners, in the friendliest way possible. He might not be able to use his nose for a while, but he'll live."

"Ryou, you couldn't guess who that was! Aoyama-kun!"

"If that was some incentive to make me stay, you're making it worse. Who knew, the ninny had enough guts and back-bone to get a job. Did the world end while we were watching the movie?"

"Whatever, I think it was good, he got the job. Jobs are a great experience for the adolescence."

"Wow…Ichigo, you used such big words! But, I think his parents forced him to do it. Or he was tired of being below his girlfriend in a certain area. That can damper ones self esteem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talking about being put down by your girlfriend can REALLY lower a man's self esteem. He might even be made fun of."

"Aoyama-kun? No way! He is the most popular person in school."

"His 'title' won't stop words from coming out of someone's mouth. If someone wanted his 'title' wouldn't making fun of him be the perfect way to do it?"

"Whatever, lets just pretend none of this happened, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Are we going to eat now?"

"Might as well. They settled down in front of the couch to finish the movie. When they got to the final scene Ichigo started to sniffle as she watched Captain Hook hold his sword at Peter's throat.

"_Death is but another great adventure."_

Sniffles turn into sobs.

_Wendy leaned down and gave Peter her hidden kiss._

Sobs turn into tears.

Watching this, Ryou was not sure of what to do. Should he wait for her to cry it out, or comfort her? Ryou reached over, grabbed a tissue from the couch, And handed it to her. She looked at him and nodded her thanks and took the tissue. She wiped her soggy eyes and blew her red nose. Ryou slowly extended his hand and rubbed her back. She hugged him in return and watched as Peter floated back to the boat.

"W-what a b-beautiful m-move-movie!" Ichigo pulled away from Ryou and started to blush.

"There's a piece of chicken left in the alfredo, do you want it?"

"We can split it" she took the fork and divided the chicken in half, put one piece in her mouth and gave the second to Ryou. "Chicken is a favorite of mine, because of the cat DNA."

"Mine too."

They finished up what was left, and Ryou announced it was time for him to leave. Ichigo walked him to the door, and stepped out onto the patio with him.

"Today wasn't so bad. Well, aside from the fact that was the worst attack so far."

"Ichigo, you know it will get worse. It will get harder and harder."

"When I joined the team I had to be aware of that. I am prepared; I have to be, for my sake, for yours, for all of Tokyo."

"I hope so." Ryou then swooped down to peck Ichigo's cheek, once more. This time however, Ichigo moved her head, so he kissed her on the mouth instead.

Ichigo pulled back and stared as Ryou walked away, not even acknowledging what had just happened.

But hey, that's just Ryou.

In the bushes unknown to the pair, someone was watching. That person turned off a video camera, and whispered quietly:

"Perfect."

**=0.0=0.0=0.0=**

**Kitee**: THEME SONG!

**Lettuce**: Let's eat some strawberries!

**Kitee**: With parfait, cakes and rice cakes! You'll be happy if you eat them all! (not really)

**Lettuce**: Or a bunch of other fruits!

**Kitee**: Kiwis, sweeties, peaches! I really like fruit! (not so much)

**Lettuce**: Or cold ice cream!

**Kitee**: Put it in the freezer to harden! Top it with sauce later!

**Lettuce**: I like all of these!

**Kitee**: I'm a little irresolute, but that's okay because I'm cute!

**Lettuce**: Just being very sweet, would leave something to be desired…

**Kitee**: Put on your favorite topping, if you don't have it then go shopping!

**Lettuce**: It's a la mode!

**Kitee**: Apologies, everyone! Had to do that, with all the seriousness going on I thought a little theme song would liven things up. I like the kitties, they are so cute! Never thought I would see Ryou doing a theme song, especially one so girly. People, I still need votes! I think I will have them do this again except with a little twist! Who was watching Ichigo and Ryou say good-bye? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**Lettuce**: You don't even know do you?

**Kitee**: That's beside the point! I think I'm going to wait a few days in the story before I move on to the next eppy. So much must happen in so little time! I must introduce new characters, break up the so-called perfect couple in a shocking way that will blow everyone's minds, muddle Kish in, to make a triangle for Ichigo to deal with, and more! I NEED REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitee**: Yes, I came back. Long time, no see.

**Lettuce**: You were horrible, leaving us on a cliffy like that. Tell her Masaya!

**Masaya**: Yeah!

**Kitee**: So you're on first name basis now? Huh, I wonder why that is? Now, will someone do the disclaimer before I forget?

**Masaya**: I have decided to be a better person. Disclaimers should be honorable, and since Lettuce is anything but, the position shall fall to me.

**Kitee & Lettuce**: o.O Huh?

**Lettuce**: Wait just a minute! This is a trap to get on her good side, isn't it? Well tough! Kitee doesn't own anything but th-

**Masaya**: The plot! Nothin' but the plot! HA! I did it first! Mwahahahaha!!!

**Lettuce: **No she doesn't! she dosent even own the plot! This is a REWRITE remember?

**Kitee**: Enough! The music I picked was just a bunch of random stuff and I don't own cabbage between the whole lot (meaning I own nothing) Now how bout we get this chappy rolling?

**Lettuce & Masaya**: Me! Pick Me!

**Kitee**: ROLL CHAPTER! Ha!

**=0.0=0.0=0.0=**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, she was still shocked by last night's events. But at least she could distract her self, for today was Eva's visit! Ichigo had already gotten permission from Keiichiro to have the day off, and she wanted to take Eva everywhere. To the amusement park, the café, the dome with all the trees, the beach, all those happy places, with happy memories. Well, not all of them were that happy, but still…

"Ichigo!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo was disturbed by a pair of golden eyes, and wavy mid-brown hair.

"Eva!" Ichigo got up to hug her cousin.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Eva gave a wide smile.

"Much too long, I missed you! Now go down I'll be ready in five minutes."

After Eva left, Ichigo went to her closet, she picked out a pair of blue jeans with a slight flare on the leg, and her favorite electric blue shirt with a neko kitten on the front. She dressed and quickly brushed her teeth, running down in record time.

"You look great!" Eva was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her long wavy hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a yellow tank top and denim capris.

"Are you ready?"

"So, what are we doing today?"

"First I'm going to take you to the café where I work, it's so adorable! Then to the park, there is an amateur concert there by this guy who is trying to become a pop sensation or something like that. Then to this historical site with strange trees. Then-"

"Whoa," Eva was surprised by the long list of stuff they had mapped out in front of them. "You do know I only have till two o'clock, right? And what's this about 'strange trees' are they shaped funny, or something?"

Ichigo just laughed. "You'll see when we get there, now come on! Things to do, things to see! Ichigo took off at a run, and Eva was right up with her. All that athlete training had done her wonders for her speed. Even with Ichigo's Mew strength, she kept up neck and neck.

When they arrived at the café, they were panting, and sweaty.

"How fast… do you…think we…went?" Ichigo was very thirsty, and exhausted. But Eva still looked like she could run for miles.

"I don't know, but now I'm really hungry." Eva looked at the café in appraisal. "It is kind of cute Ichigo, but does it have good food?"

Ichigo nodded. "The best. You should try their strawberry shortcake. Oh, and their health shakes, especially the banana strawberry one. They do have customizations though."

"Do the shakes have veggies in them?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird at first, but you can't really taste them- the vegetables I mean."

When Ichigo and Eva walked in they could hear yelling and a big crash. They looked around and saw chaos. In the center of the restaurant Mint was holding a broom and waving it. Her face was red, and she was in a show-down position, with both feet apart. Ryou was right behind her and was glaring at coldly at Lettuce who was across from Mint, cowering and whimpering. A stack of plates were on the floor shattered into bits. Keiichiro was looking out from the kitchen with a big 'O' plastered on his face. Every customer had their eyes glued to the scene.

"I'M NOT CLEANING THAT UP! NOT AGAIN!" Mint shouted.

"LETTUCE, THOSE PLATES ARE COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident! Ry-Ry-kun, you wouldn't take out of my pay, I love you! You belong with me, you're my Twoo! The love of my life and, existence!"

Titters could be heard throughout the café, about what Lettuce said. Mutterings about the Twoo legend and how sorry they felt for the girl and what a bad Twoo that man made.

Ryou's eye gave a little twitch "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Lettuce I am not your Twoo! I never was and never will be! I don't love you, I love-"

Ryou's voice fell short. His eyes widened. What was he about to say? Who did he love?

"Who were you about to say, Ryou?" Lettuce's eyes got a little watery, and the hurt that was in them would make any man cry. Suddenly she became sharp, and turned to Ichigo, who was still standing in the doorway. Lettuce marched herself right over to Ichigo and shoved her finger in Ichigo's face.

"You filthy little, cheating, boyfriend thief! You already had Masaya, you had to have my guy too! I bet you already confessed Twoo-ship and love to him and now you're turning to my man for the same. Well, you know what? You will pay. Mark my words you will pay."

At that, Ichigo drew herself up some dignity. Lettuce was taller than her, but that didn't faze Ichigo, she stared coldly into Lettuce's eyes.

"I never, under any circumstances cheated on Masaya, not with Ryou, not with anybody. Now, I think it will do you some good to go away and come back when you're calm and can handle your anger in a more respectful manner, towards me, and towards Ryou. Besides, Ryou can't cheat on you if he's not with you, can he?"

Lettuce narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but then she just closed it again, and slowly this awful smirk crept upward on her face. She threw back her head and laughed, shaking it back and forth.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?"

Lettuce kept shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing at all." The smirk returned to her face. "You, know, I think I'll stay after all. There is no reason not to, for I have no more harsh words to say. Mint, hand me that broom, you don't have to sweep, it will damage your limber ballerina arms." Mint looked at Lettuce strangely, but nonetheless handed over the broom.

"Ichigo you must be hungry, would you and your friend like something? You know you never did introduce her to anybody, and that is quite rude of you. Hi, I'm Let-"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Ryou was dumbfounded at Lettuce's behavior; it kept changing, like she was bipolar or something.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Mister!" This lady walked up to Ryou and gave him a big slap. It must have hurt, cause his head turned completely to the side, and there was a big red hand on the right side of his face. "You are being very rude! This lady is being very nice, cleaning, working, and all she did was drop a few plates! Where are all human manners and feeling? Where have they gone? It's ridiculous. Now apologize or the left side gets a new look as well." Ryou looked like a kicked dog he murmured a small apology, and the lady sat down. Lettuce walked over to the lady.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Bella Donna."

"Yes! What a lovely name! Maybe when he and I have children we shall name one after you." Lettuce brimmed with happiness and a glow at the scene that took place before her.

Bella looked quite disturbed at that statement, and looked confusedly up at Lettuce.

"Why in the world would you want to marry him after what just happened? It's quite obvious that he really doesn't like you." Lettuce's smile suddenly became artificial. She turned an unhealthy shade of pale green, and her voice had a small crack in it.

"Maybe not, then." Lettuce turned swiftly and walked away with attempted pride. Ryou and Mint exchanged a look. Ichigo yelped when shee looked at the time.

"Come on Eva, the concert starts in twenty minutes, and we've got to get up front!!"

"But you haven't introduced me to-" Eva was cut off as Ichigo grabbed her wrist and headed toward the door.

"This is my cousin Eva! She says hi!"

Eva and Ichigo hurried to the park, where the band was just setting up. The band leader was on the 'stage' at the time. The 'stage' was just some cardboard laid flat. It was very low class, and it worried some of the people there.

"Will this be any good?"

"I hope so, but he IS only an ameture, what can you expect?"

"Will there be cameras?"

"I heard there was a music producer coming to hear the band!"

Pretty soon a large crowd had formed and the band was ready to begin. The music had a nice slow tone to it. The crowd started to sway.

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

After It was all over, the band took a bow and started packing their things. Ichigo and Eva watched for a few moments, then got up to leave.

"So… where should we go now?" Ichigo looked around in thought. Out of nowhere this huge growling noise erupted from the pit of her belly. Eva burst out laughing, and after Ichigo did too.

"How about back to the café? You never did get to eat something with all the commotion going on." Eva smiled and nodded.

"Hey, what exactly happened between that blonde guy and green-haired girl?" Ichigo sighed heavily, and started to recount the past events between lettuce and Ryou. When she was done, Eva nodded slowly, but then perked back up.

"So…do you like him?" Ichigo was shocked; Eva knew that Ichigo was with Masaya.

"What about my boyfriend? I can't -don't- like anyone but him."

"Ah, yes, the tree lover. But, what if you weren't with him? Would that change your mind?"

"I never really gave it much thought. Ryou and I were always were against each other, we argued."

"Arguing is healthy in a relationship."

"We aren't in a relationship! Besides, Masaya and I never argue, we always maintain a perfect sync with each other."

"And that's not healthy. When comes the time to argue, you won't know how to deal with it. Or, he won't. Not if he is as popular as you said he was. He won't be used to being opposed."

"What could ever oppose- "

"We're here" Upon arrival, the conversation was changed to food, and the things previously stated were forgotten. After a tasting everything from shakes to shortcake, they were ready to head to the beach. After walking and talking for a long while, Eva announced it was time for her to go.

"Bye Ichigo. I had fun. Say hi to Auntie and Uncle Momomiya whenever they get back. Ichigo's eyes started to water at the thought of the loneliness waiting for her as soon as Eva left.

"When do you think you can visit again?"

"I don't know, although, you never did show me the 'strange trees.' And I never got to meet very many people, what with what happened at the café earlier."

"I'm sorry, but, at least that gives you an excuse to come back." Eva laughed and after giving Ichigo a hug, she left. Ichigo went inside the house and up to her room. She didn't bother flipping on the lights, and just flopped on the bed fully clothed.

_I guess it's just me now, till Mom and Dad get back._

**=0.0=0.0=0.0=**

**Kitee:** I'm not too happy with this one. Maybe it's just caused by me being out of practice. I'm sure things will lighten up soon.

**Lettuce**: I am an EVIL GENIOUS.

**Masaya**: I can't believe that Ryou got slapped before me. I thought I was the bad guy.

**Kitee**: All in due time. But, I hope my Eva, and Bella Donna are pleased. I am sorry for any confusion with my letter, but I hope this won't be a wash, and will rise from its own stupid pit. Until next time, lads and lassies.

**Lettuce**: What made you speak like a pirate?


	8. Chapter 8

Kitee: Hello.

Lettuce: You actually came back.

Kitee: Well, I got some reviews and I thought that if SOMEONE was still reading my story it must have taken one step up the staircase of despair. (Special thanks to Princess Mew Mew)

Masaya: Huh. So… Why wasn't I in the last chapter?

Kitee: You didn't go with my flow and, you weren't needed to show (that rhymes!), we just used you for conversation purposes.

Lettuce: You mean you talked about him behind his back.

Kitee: We won't put it that way. Now who wants to-

Lettuce: SHE OWNS NOTHING! Ha!

Masaya: ROLLING CHAPTER! Double Ha! I get the last word!

=0.0=

_Ryou looked around him. There was a blue swirling mist that covered everything, and seemed to cling to him. Suddenly he heard a sniffle. Someone was crying. Ryou looked around, and could see Ichigo, transformed, on her knees, crying pitifully. He called out Ichigo's name but she must not have heard him, for she continued to sob._

"Ichigo!" Ryou jolted awake. It was only a dream. It had felt so real though. Ryou got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself a nice warm cup of tea. In his tea he put a sleeping powder, he was afraid of his dreams and what they could lead to. After he had drained the last drop he walked upstairs, and when his head touched the pillow he immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Ichigo, It went over there!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!"

"Spray, Pudding! Spray!"

Ichigo, Zakuro, and Pudding ran to and fro around the café. Their victim? A cockroach.

"Pudding attack!" Pudding ran after it with bug spray. It barley escaped before turning to Zakuro, who brandished a fly swatter. She yelled while slapping madly at the ground.

"DIE, VERMIN! DIE!" Zakuro gave a final slap at the ground before the cockroach zoomed strait toward Ichigo, who gave it a hard whack with a frying pan, sending it air-born. It flew out the window, where Mint was standing. She closed the window, and with a sigh, returned to her tea.

YAY! With a triumphant cry, Pudding ran over to Lettuce, who had just entered, and gave her a huge hug. "We mastered the fine art of roach throw-outing, Na no da!

"What? Where? Lettuce looked around wildly; while her skin paled and grew sweaty.

"We kicked it out! Uh Oh Lettuce-Oneechan doesn't look so good! just like when lady asked her why she wanted to marry boss-man! Na no da!

Lettuce's face became hard, with little twitches around her mouth and, eyes. Everyone stared waiting for the earthquake, the volcanic eruption. Right when her ears were about to tinge pink, Ryou and Keiichiro entered with somber looks on their faces. "We need to talk."

They went downstairs where a giant screen displayed pictures of ruins. Egyptian, probably, with the pyramids and strange statues.

Lettuce was the first to speak. "Ohhh, are those Egyptian ruins? Are we going there to visit? A vacation maybe?

Keiichiro shook his head. "No, our work is here, until the aliens have been defeated. And although they look like Egyptian ruins, they are really alien, from when they used to live here. See, we have come to the conclusion that the mew aqua we have found were just fragments of a super crystal, True Mew Aqua. And it was made by the aliens! At this point we cannot tell why they made it, but it is only fair that we tell you that the fight will be much more aggressive."

"How horrible!" Ichigo said as the girls walked back upstairs.

_How horrible indeed._ Ryou thought, _and it's my entire fault for injecting them with the DNA. But this is so much bigger than we are. They understand that…right?_

Ichigo was outside to sweep the sidewalk of the café, her thoughts turning on what Keiichiro said, when Ryou walked up. She didn't notice him at first, so he couldn't help himself when he saw her so deep in thought he shouted "DON'T SPACE OUT!"

"Wahh!" Ichigo's ears popped out but quickly faded when she saw who it was.

"You scared me!" He didn't say anything for a while, just stared. Then he gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo wasn't expecting this. " I didn't know the fight would be this severe. Are you frightened?"

Ichigo looked down and nodded. She was afraid of her own fear, ashamed of it. There was no telling what could happen, to the people she loved if she didn't fight, but what if she lost? Then it wouldn't be just her, but everyone in the world as well, and that was terrifying.

"Well, don't be. I told you I would take care of you, and the other girls. If need be, I'll use myself as a shield." Ryou frowned, guilt was seeping in. It truly was all his fault!

"It's not that I'm afraid to fight, it's much more terrifying to lose." Ryou stepped closer to Ichigo, and then engulfed her in a hug. Then he whispered.

"You won't lose. I promise." Suddenly a phone rang. Ryou quickly broke the embrace, and took a few steps back.

"Gomen, Hi, Aoyama-kun… I can't right now, I'm working."

"Just go. Café is closed, and I can do the rest." Ryou hated Aoyama, but he felt he kind of owed Ichigo.

"Really? Oh thank you Ryou!" Ichigo quickly ran over and before she could blink, stood tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aoyama, still there? I'll be there right away! Where are you?" she handed Ryou the broom, and sped off. For a while Ryou just stood there eyes wide, after a while a lopsided smile grew. Then, like nothing happened, he started sweeping the café's sidewalk.

=0.0=

Kitee: Is it too short? I think it is. Its not even the full episode! (eppy 43)  
**  
**Lettuce: On the other hand, it was a nice way to end the chapter.

Masaya: And it means more writing later.

Kitee: I don't know, it also seems like my style of writing has changed. Is it just me?

Lettuce: Uh Oh.

Kitee: What? What?

Masaya: I think she's got it!

Kitee: What do I have? What is it?

Lettuce: We must now fear for our lives!

Kitee: TELL ME NOW BEFORE I HUNT DOWN THAT TASER OF MINE.

Lettuce&Masaya: The WRITING WILLIES!

(pause for dramatic effect)

Kitee: Huh?

Lettuce: The desease where you become unceartain of your own writing skills, you feel changes everywhere, its never good enough anymore, just like that stupid Twoo idea. Usually, all the feelings are true.

Kitee: Excuse you.

Masaya: Aspiring writers leave now! It's CONTAGIOUS.

Kitee: I'm sure there is no such disease. Right?

(crickets)

Kitee: Hello? Anybody there?

(more crickets)

Kitee: If I didn't need them, I'd kill them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitee:** Dun Dun Duuunnnn!

**Masaya&Lettuce:** No WAY!

**Kitee:** DUUN DUUN!

**Masaya&Lettuce:** Its bean years!

**Kitee:** Has not! Months…

**Lettuce:** Just as bad.

**Masaya:** GROUP HUG!

**Kitee:** NOO! *is smothered*

**Lettuce:** Our little girl has grown up!

**Kitee:** Shut up!

**Masaya:** How bout them willies?

**Kitee:** Disclaimer anyone?

**Lettuce:** SHE OWNS NAUGHT!

**Masaya:** NOOOO! It was my turn! ROLL CHAPTER!

* * *

Ichigo raced at top speed to her house, and then changed into her "date outfit". It consisted of some light colored jeans, a white T-shirt with pink kitten nekos dancing across the bottom and a pink cardigan, with some pink sparkle converse. She put her hair into its usual ponytails. Then, she removed all make-up -just to make a surprise- showing off what her acne cream could do.

Ichigo then grabbed her purse and made her way to Masaya's house. She knocked on the door in tune with the band she saw on her trip out with Eva. The door then swung open to reveal Masaya, his hair ruffled up in that sexy bed-head way, rather than the usual neat combed look. He was sooo dreamy.

"Hey babe. You got here fast. Give me one minute. I have to say good-bye to my mom."

"What's up with you calling me 'babe'? You never do that."

"You don't like it? It's a pet name. You look awesome in pink. Why aren't you wearing make-up today?"

"Thank you. I didn't think I needed make-up. Do I?" Masaya suddenly looked rather flustered.

"Uh… um… No! Not at all! You look…" Suddenly, the phone rang from inside the house.

"I'll go get that!" Aoyama-kun said before speeding back into the house. Ichigo waited there, while numerous thoughts swam through her head.

_What was up with him being all flustered about if I needed make-up or not? He probably thinks I need it, but was trying to think up a nice way to tell me. Why couldn't his mom answer the phone, instead?_

Masaya came back with a disappointed look on his face. Ichigo could guess what he would say next.

"Ichigo, babe, I'm sorry. I can't go on our date today. I have to work. You know that's like, don't you babe? Being all responsible."

"I don't need you to tell me what to work is like. I promise you, I know. Have fun delivering Italian."

"I will, babe. I love you!" After that he swept Ichigo into a hug, and after a quick peck on the mouth, he shut the door. Ichigo couldn't help but think he was lying… she thought the Italian Restaurant wasn't open on Sundays, but she could be wrong. After all, why would Aoyama-kun lie? Ichigo made her way back to the café to see Ryou, and ask if she could put in some overtime, to try and make a few extra dollars. Upon arrival, the café was closed, but Ichigo had her own key, so she walked right in. the whole room was dark, so she walked upstairs to see if she could find Ryou. The light was on in his room, so she knocked quietly. She heard some mild scuffling, then a low "Come in Keiichiro." Intended, to scare him, Ichigo counted to three then barged in with a war cry.

"AAARRGGHH!" Ichigo barreled into Ryou, and knocked them both onto the bed. The look on Ryou's face was priceless.

"What's going on?" Keiichiro suddenly ran in, frying pan in hand, only to see Ryou and Ichigo lying on the bed. However -unlike Ichigo- Keiichiro took in the fact that Ryou was indeed, shirtless.

"I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't hear Ichigo come in! Thought it was a burglar! I didn't know that you would be… um… busy! Gomen. Ryou, I'll talk with you later. Be safe!"

"Oops." Ichigo bit her bottom lip, and looked apologetically at Ryou, who sported the most unseemly glare.

"What. Have. You. Done? Keiichiro's going to want to 'talk' to me now. Probably 'The Talk'. He jumped to conclusions about me and Lettuce as well. He probably thinks I'm some sort of 'player'. You know what a 'player' is right?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid! There have been many girls played at my school, and I hear stories from other schools as well! Why, in America some girls even end up…" Ichigo's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Pregnant." Ichigo couldn't even imagine the shame and horror of having to be seen with a swollen belly, at school of all places. The trouble of having to take care of the baby, not even be able to go out with your friends anymore… it simply wasn't worth it, in her opinion.

"You say 'pregnant' like it's a dirty word. Don't you want kids when you grow up?" Ryou didn't. Not really. But he thought most girls did. Ryou might consider having a baby if he ever married the right girl who could handle it with him, but he didn't think a child was worth having if the parents couldn't teach it right.

"I guess so, if I ever meet the right man."

"Aoyama isn't the right man?" So weird. She voiced the same thought that was rolling through Ryou's head.

"That's a long time from now, a lot can happen. But he is so amazing…my heart flutters, we never argue, he is so hot… UGH! PUT ON A SHIRT! Ichigo suddenly stopped dreamily staring into space, as her ears popped out, and her face turned a lovely shade of magenta. She quickly jumped from the bed and picked fished out a shirt from the hamper.

"Wear this." It was a simple black shirt, but it had a nice fit, and would show off Ryou's lean, muscled physique.

"Why? I don't have plans to go anywhere today." Truthfully, Ryou's plans mainly consisted of mild research and laziness.

"Let's go to town, and just walk around. I was supposed to go with Aoyama-kun, but he had to work. At least, he said he did. It's good to get out and do stuff." Ryou sighed and pulled on his shirt. Why not? It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. They headed out the door, after locking up the café, and started making their way towards the main part of the city.

"Wait… isn't Italian Delivery closed on Sundays…?

"I thought so to, but I guess they needed him for something. They called his house."

"Oh. Hey, you're not wearing any make-up. You look good."

"Thanks, I'm not sure Aoyama-kun agrees though. I mean, he said he did, but he was kind of hesitant about it."

"I don't know why. Unless it's about all the pink you wear. I don't get why you have to be so stereotypical, and wear so much pink. You are such a girly girl. Although, make-up removal is a plus towards individuality."

"I am completely individual! I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I wear pink because Aoyama-kun likes it. He told me so. "

"So, you wear pink simply for the sake that he likes it? That's not good. And you are not that individual in the way that you dress. Let me show you…" Ryou then proceeded to point at this one girl who had the same pigtails as Ichigo. Then, at least five other girls had the same shoes. There were two girls, and one guy with the pink cardigan, and countless people with the same light colored jeans. An hour later, Ichigo had had enough.

"Okay! I get it. But you aren't exactly Mr. Individuality, yourself."

"I'm individual in the fact that I wear whatever makes me happy without worrying about what people think of me. I don't care if we find thirty different people with the same generic shirt I'm wearing. You should wear what you want to wear."

"So if I want to parade around in that wedding dress, I should?" Ichigo pointed at a shop window. Inside there was a gorgeous wedding dress. The dress was completely white, and had intricate design around the bust. All in all, it was very beautiful.

"Yes, you should, but I would take into affect that your clumsiness would probably ruin the dress within an hour, and it must be expensive to only wear wedding dresses. I would try for a white summer dress, if you are interested in wearing wedding dresses. They come in all different styles."

"I'm not that clumsy! And I wouldn't want to go around in a wedding dress; people would think I was going to get married, or something. I'm way too young for that. Besides, what do you know about fashion?"

"I know that people tend to look better in their clothes if they enjoy wearing them. I know that if they wear clothes based on a relationship, it probably means that their significant other is a control freak, and he -or she- is probably not that into you if they're forcing you to change their style. And, finally, I know that I know enough about fashion that you should go shopping, and get some clothes you really like."

"Oh, and I suppose YOU would be the one to help me with that?" Ichigo glared at him skeptically, only to be shocked when his reply came.

"I guess I could. We can go shopping now, while we're in town. So, if it's not pink, then what's your favorite-?" Ryou stopped, and looked up at the sky. Once sunny, but it was now masked with a dark span of clouds. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand, and dragged her to the nearest store. "Come on, it's about to rain!" Ichigo held on tight and tried to keep up with him as best as she could. Ryou held the door open for her, but Ichigo tripped on the floor mat, and went crashing to the floor. Or, she would have, had Ryou not taken immediate action, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up towards him. Somehow, he turned her around in the process, so when she was pulled upright, she was facing him, and his light blue eyes.

"Ahem. Ahem." The sales lady was extremely annoyed at the couple that just walked in. Did they not see the sign that clearly stated "NO MEN ALLOWED UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY SPOUSE"? Sure, there were those crazy teens that frolicked about contributing to the mass population increase, but her store would have no part in that. No hormonal teenage boy was going to come in here and make google eyes at her customers. Wait a minute… they're still standing there!

"AHEM, AHEM" Ryou finally realized that he had probably been holding Ichigo for over a minute. He all but shoved her away, at this realization. Ichigo stared in shock.

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching where i was going." Ichigo turned that famous shade of magenta, but it deepened when she realized where she was.

"Ryou… WHAT HAVE YOU DRAGGED ME INTO?" Ryou looked around, and even had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he saw racks upon shelves of various underwear, and bras. The colors popped out at him, designs caught his eye. He suddenly felt his hand being tugged at, as he was forcefully dragged unto the rain. Ichigo took the time to look around, before sighting a small library. She ran in the rain dragging Ryou behind her.

"I don't get it! It was so sunny one moment, and now it's storming! My hair is a mess; thank goodness Aoyama-kun canceled today. I would hate for him to see me like this." Ichigo entered the library, and took a seat at a table near the door.

"You look fine. If you had on make-up, you might look awful, but now you look… natural. And the rain is simply an unseasonal shower caused by the environments destruction."

"Ryou…" Suddenly a crash sounded overhead, and the lights flickered for a moment as lightning filled the sky. "AHH!" Ichigo suddenly flinched and turned her face away from the lightning. Ryou looked at her closely. It almost appeared as if she were crying.

"Ichigo… are you crying?" Ryou remembered his dream from the night before. Ichigo kneeled to the ground in tears. Ichigo looked up.

"What? No! It just took me by surprise, that's all. It's going to take a lot more than a silly storm to make me cry!"

"Yeah, those aliens never know what hits them" Ryou wore a wide smirk as he reminisced all the times they defeated the aliens.

"I'm generally a happy person weather it rains or snows, or whatever. Especially when I'm with people I really care about." How shocking… it almost sounded as if she were saying she cared about him… but no, they were only friends, and she cared only in that they were a part of a team. It wasn't as if she said she loved him or anything. Ryou thought he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her, she was somebody else's girl. And even if he believed the whole relationship was a sham, it was still her decision to date some baka like that.

"Always… I want to see you happy like you are now." Ichigo's eyes cast downward, and her smile got even bigger.

"Ryou… I'm not going to cry." A bright light shined into the library. The sun was peaking out from the clouds, and the rain had completely stopped pouring. Above the buildings, a rainbow stretched across the sky.

"It's so beautiful! Let's go outside and look at it." Ichigo took his hand once again, and they stood on the sidewalk.

"It's so beautiful!" Ichigo repeated, as she gazed at the rainbow. Ryou however was gazing at her.

"I think it's time we start heading back. We can go shopping some other time."

"Really? You were serious?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. Ryou of all people was agreeing to go shopping with her!

"If I weren't serious, I would've told you 'No' but I am curious to see how a changed Ichigo would play out." Ichigo smiled.

"I hope I can surprise you then." Ichigo gave one last glance at the rainbow. "It's just so perfect, and beautiful!" Ryou looked at her.

"Yeah... Very beautiful..."

* * *

_Later that night in Harajuku, all was peaceful. Two floating figures hovered over one of the main streets. One held a small black disc that pulsed yellow upon arrival. "What a strong signal," Exclaimed the shorter of the two. The taller figure nodded his agreement. "From the data that we gathered, it was expected that something extraordinary would happen in relation to mew aqua. But, it is more extreme than expected." With a smile both figures disappeared into the night. Down below, couples strolled about basking in the pleasant evening. Suddenly trees started to shake, even though, there was no wind. The ground rumbled as greenery shot from the pavement at an alarming rate. Cars were picked up, with people in them and carried away, store windows were busted, and merchandise toppled over the streets, even an intricate wedding dress was shredded in all the chaos…_

Keiichiro and Ryou pulled up to the new forest in their shiny red car. "Keiichiro, anything?" Ryou was desperate to figure out if mew aqua could be found in this former city.

"I'm doing the research, in the middle of this forest there is a point in which all energy spreads. We've got to hurry!"

"RY-RY-KUN!" Ryou groaned at the awkward nickname, as Lettuce, Ichigo, and all the other mews were running toward the car.

"What's with those trees, na no da?" Pudding panted after their long run from the café.

"What is going on?" Zakuro appeared less tired, as she gazed questioningly at Ryou.

"Keiichiro is researching the case as we speak."

"Is it mew aqua?" Ichigo had a very determined look on her face. Under zero circumstances were the aliens going to get to it first.

"We aren't for sure yet, but as I said, Keiichiro is on it." Ichigo had a very confused look on her face.

"None of this was here yesterday… No sign of this ever happening."

"You were here yesterday Ichigo?" Mint suddenly got very curious. "Was it a date with Aoyama?" Ichigo blushed, "No, not a date with Aoyama… I just walked around with Ryou, since neither of us felt like working, and Aoyama cancelled on me, and… yeah. No! No… Not a date. Just... walking." Lettuce's face darkened only a tinge before brightening into a smile. Everyone stared in shock at Lettuce. Hadn't she been furious at Ryou for not loving her? And yet here she stood smiling.

"ICHIGO AND BOSS-MAN SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! NA! NO! DA! Pudding's chant caused a few snickers to escape from Mint.

"Ryou, Ichigo, while you were here did you notice anything strange?" Keiichiro's voice rang out from the car.

"Something strange?" Ichigo didn't think there was…

"Any little thing is fine! There must have been something different!" Ryou frowned.

"Wait, Ichigo, You remember that rainbow? The unseasonal shower!" Ichigo smiled.

"Right! We got rained on, even though it was so sunny a second before! And the rainbow after was so pretty." Keiichiro suddenly yelped as something new appeared on screen.

"There is indeed a huge bundled amount of energy in the center of the forest. It could be the Mew aqua, but I am unsure. Maybe you should check it out." Ichigo nodded, and all nodded with her.

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!" After they all changed, Ryou warned them,

"The enemies will be looking for it as well. Be sure to get to it first!" They all ran into the forest, and were out of range before Ryou could whisper, "Be careful."

As the Mews walked deeper into the forest, they looked at all the chaos, and at the former stores that they had all visited.

"Ah! I know that place! It's a famous toy shop! Na no da!" Pudding pointed at a formerly bright orange sign.

"I cant believe this used to be such a crowded shopping center! I visited the shops here often." Mint thought woefully about all the things she never got to buy… "Now all we can do is forest bathing!"

"Forest bathing, huh?" Zakuro said. "I find it ironic that this catastrophic phenomenon is actually good for our health." Lettuce suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Maybe… Maybe the aliens knew Humans would pollute the Earth, and that's why they made mew aqua…" Everybody gave a sympathetic glance at Lettuce. Ichigo walked up to her, and put her hand on Lettuce's shoulder.

"Let's… not talk about that right now, Lettuce. I'm not sure of how to say this, but we should hurry up and find the mew aqua." Lettuce sneered at her words, and turned to walk towards the set destination. "Yeah, well-" Lettuce was cut off by a loud buzzing noise. Out from the forest came a giant insect.

"Chimera animal!" with sickening fear on their faces, they all ducked as the fly passed over head.

"What was that thing?" Pudding and Ichigo looked out to where it went.

"It seems that when the forest got bigger, it's insects and other inhabitants did as well." Lettuce said smartly. It was as if she were trying to make up for looking stupid earlier.

"ONEESAMA! Your fur is standing on end!" Mint looked horrified at Zakuro's bushy tail. Zakuro appeared to have gone livid at the sight of the large insect. She stiffened at the sound of a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a giant cockroach emerged from the bushes and ran towards the Mews.

"They are striking back!" yelled Pudding. Zakuro immediately took off running, with everyone else behind her.

"Oneesama, I didn't know you feared insects!" Mint panted as she ran behind her. After they had evaded the vengeful cockroach they entered a clearing with a large tree. About midway, the tree appeared to split into roots, and the roots were caging a glowing light.

"We have to carry that back with us?" Mint frowned. "That would be horrible!"

"Yeah. It might not even be the real thing." Zakuro stated, completely over her panic. Suddenly Masha appeared next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, the Aliens!" he said just before a huge bolt of electricity was thrust at the Mews. "Look out!" Ichigo yelled, just as the Mews began to scatter.

"He he! Too bad, Pai, You missed!" the younger alien sat in the tree smiling.

"You guys! Showed up again! Na No Da"! Pudding would normally be glad to see her friend, but not when Taru-Taru was doing bad things.

"This time we'll get the mew aqua." Pai said, wearing his usual solemn expression.

"Yup! That's how it is!" Taruto started to materialize something in his hand, but before he could Zakuro called her whip and lashed out at him. As Taruto jumped out of the way, Pai attacked with his Wind Thunder Fan again. The Mews all held up their weapons, to act as a shield.

"Taruto, Pai, We will not let you have the Mew Aqua!" Ichigo shouted over the shield.

Pai gave a look of frustration as he realized his attack wasn't working. Taruto was also angry, but unfortunately, did not take the time to think about what would be the best thing to do. "Don't underestimate us!" He shouted. As soon as Pai realized what his friend was doing he tried to stop him, but it was too late. Taruto had the chimera in his hand, and he had infused it with the tree. "Go Parapara!" The Mews gasped, as the tree glowed an ominous red color. It's limbs stretched to resemble arms, and leaves covered the bark to reveal a face that might have been cute for a child's toy, if not for the really creepy red eyes. The Mews were speechless. What kind of horrible creature was this? And it had the power of a potential mew aqua!

"They turned the mew aqua into a chimera animal!" Ichigo was the first to regain the ability to speak. "Oh no! How terrible, Na No Da!" Pudding exclaimed!

"Ha Ha! Are you scared?" Taruto looked gleefully at his evil creation. Pai, however was absolutely horrified. "What are you doing! That might be the mew aqua. How could you turn it into a chimera animal?" Taruto scoffed, "Ah, we can do something about that later on. Go chimera Taiboku! Beat them dead!"

The tree stretched its limbs and then showered the mews with strange particles. Fearing that the particles could be lethal, the mews tried to shield themselves from the dust. But when the attack hit them, nothing happened.

"I don't feel anything…" Mint looked around her to make sure that she was unscathed. "Me either" said Pudding, doing the same. Zakuro looked thoughtful.

"That's strange. He seems so powerful, but-" She was cut off as Lettuce fell to the ground. "Lettuce!" Zakuro fell to her knees to check on her friend, bit as she did so she noticed Mint fall, followed by Pudding.

"The ground is spinning, na no daaa" Only Zakuro and Ichigo remained standing. "Pudding? What's wrong everyone? What's happening?" Ichigo was getting frantic, as no one answered her. Only the aliens sat smiling in the tree.

"I know the oxygen in the air is necessary for human survival, but to much and they eventually die." Pai said. Both aliens looked smug, but Taruto had an evil child glint in his eye. "He he, Lets finish them." As he said that the chimera shot spikes from its limbs, and tried to skewer Ichigo and Zakuro. Ichigo barely rolled out of the way, and lay on the ground, panting. She watched in horror as all of the mews were swept into the vines, being hung by their arms, feet and waists. They even captured strong Zakuro.

"Now only you are left, Mew Ichigo. Don't push yourself. Even standing is difficult for you, right? Hey, just go ahead and fall down already." Taruto waited impatiently for her to give up. Suddenly Ichigo noticed the wedding dress lying a few feet away from her, ruined. She thought about that day with Ryou, and how she had pictured herself in one, walking down the street. It had seemed so ridiculous. But now she pictured herself in one, walking down the isle, to have a future with the person she saw before her. And then inside her she felt anger rising, bubbling. How could they? How could these strangers threaten to take that away from her? She suddenly felt an adrenaline rush as she pulled herself upwards, to stand tall and proud.

"Stop messing with me! I am sick of your dream destroying, future stealing antics! I will not let you have the Mew Aqua! I won't obey you, even at the cost of my life!" Ichigo readied her bell, and charged at the creature. She destroyed a set of spikes that came at her, but felt the agonizing pain and labor that came with breathing catch up to her. It was too much. She made a final jump into the air, because even if she couldn't go on, she was going down fighting. She felt herself whisper "I can't" before everything became fuzzy.

* * *

Shortly after the mews left Keiichiro decided that it was time. "Ryou… I need to talk to you." Ryou's eyes widened as he understood what Keiichiro was saying. Ryou sweat-dropped and said "Uh, Keiichiro… are you sure that now is the best time, considering the situation and all?" Keiichiro nodded.

"The computer will alert me if anything changes. I have a few things I need to say concerning your behavior lately around the girls. More specifically, Ichigo and Lettuce. Now I know that coming into this experiment there was a small risk of development of feelings, due to the respective closeness of your ages, and how we have all bonded over working together. But I figured that even if you did decide to… match with one of these ladies, you would have sense enough to keep in mind the dangers, and emotional risk of what happens when things go bad. And here you are making… relations with TWO different girls. What are you thinking? Do you realize what is happening? They've turned on each other! Look how Lettuce is acting, after you treated her so badly, and while you were with her you're throwing sparks at Ichigo! Don't think I haven't noticed! I see how you look at Ichigo, and how you act, and how you insult her boyfriend under your breath when you think no one is listening. News Flash: I am listening, Ryou. And I am watching. And for everyone's sake you need to end it with both of them, before somebody is driven over the edge." Keiichiro finished his speech, and looked at Ryou waiting for a reply. Ryou sighed. In a small way Keiichiro was right. They could eventually turn on each other, because of this.

"Keiichiro… I understand your concern, but I am in no way connected with Lettuce. I know what you saw, but that was her expression of feelings for me, and I denied them. I am in no way emotionally connected with Lettuce, and have no intention to change my status with her, unless for the better. And she had improved some, in fact I don't even think we need to worry much, because ever since that lady came into our café, she has been nothing but nice. As for Ichigo-" Ryou was cut off by a loud beeping from the laptop in the car. They both peered at the screen.

"What? The oxygen concentration is increasing rapidly around the object where the Mews are fighting." Keiichiro frowned as he looked at the beeping monitor. Ryou's eyes widened. "The oxygen concentration?" That could be dangerous, there was a possibility that Ichigo couldn't breathe. He had to get to her.

"I'm going! Keiichiro, do we still have those pills for underwater activities?" Keiichiro nodded, and then got up and grabbed them from the trunk. "Here they are. Please take care. Each of them works for only an hour." Without pausing, he nodded, and took one, before sprinting off into the forest. To gain some speed, he quickly Transformed into Alto and maneuvered his way through the trees. Upon reaching his destination He saw some vines reaching to make the final blow at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" He yelled before putting himself in between her and the vines. He slashed at them with his claws just as Blue Knight came and made his attack with his sword. Ryou transformed back into himself, and caught Ichigo before she could hit the ground. In all the confusion Ichigo saw the cat and the Knight, and immediately assumed the Blue Knight was Ryou. She whispered something unintelligible before she realized that the Blue Knight was standing a few feet away while Ryou held her.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing Ichigo's confused face. "Here, take this. It's a pill made by Keiichiro so you don't have to breathe in this air while you attack."

"I will protect…" Blue Knight started, looking out the corner of his eye at Ichigo. "…you" Ichigo thought it was odd that he split his sentence like that, but couldn't think that much of it. She was so glad to see him there, even if she was confused by the fact that the Knight wasn't Ryou. She watched as the Blue Knight sprang into action, and waved his sword around violently, cutting all the vines that ensnared her friends. Afterward, the Blue Knight gave one last "I'll protect… you" before vanishing away completely. Noticing that the other girls were freed he ran towards them to help them up and give them the pills.

"Ichigo, everyone is fine! Counterattack!" after hearing Ryou's 'okay to fight' Taruto got extremely angry. They were about to win! Before they could do much, he yelled "In your dreams! Chimera Taiboku, attack!" But the tree was having difficulty responding, the light dying from its eyes. Pai couldn't believe it. "What? The energy is already gone? Mew aqua can't be used up so easily! It must be a fake!"

"We won't forgive you for what you've put us through!" Mint exclaimed. Ichigo smiled as she realized that the battle was theirs, as usual. "Okay, everyone. Let's go!" One by one they each fired their attack, and slowly the tree disintegrated into thin air. Pai was furious. "Come on Taruto. We don't have to stay here any longer. We're out." After Taruto gave one last glare, he turned and followed his elder friend.

Later that day as the sun was setting behind the trees the Mews looked sadly into the forest. Lettuce was the first to speak up.

"If that wasn't Mew Aqua, then what was it?" Keiichiro shook his head.

"No clue. It's gone, and I can't capture any data." Zakuro frowned.

"It happened all of a sudden. That means…"

"…that this could happen again." Mint finished. Pudding looked horrified.

"That means Tokyo could become a jungle, Na No Da…"

Ryou closed his eyes. "A jungle wouldn't be too bad, but something worse might happen." Ryou opened his eyes and looked stonily at the forest

Ichigo just stood there and didn't say anything, simply thought about the dangers ahead, and what they accomplished in the past. She was afraid… not for herself, but for what could happen to her world, what would tear it apart. And were the people that she loved safe… She thought about how Ryou had jumped in front of her and slashed at that tree, or was it the Blue Knight? But even more so, she thought about how she had envisioned her wedding, and the man who was waiting at the end of the isle.

* * *

**Kitee**: WOOO! I'm tired after that one!

**Lettuce**: Why? It took you forever to write!

**Masaya**: The only reason you finished it was because you were threatened.

**Kitee**: Oh yeah! Heh heh. Eclipsa332. Thank you for your... er, lovely motivation.

**Lettuce**: 149 days until Christmas!

**Masaya**: Really? Awesome!

**Kitee**: And to make things even better, here is something I plan on doing in the next chapter!

_Masaya's eyes opened to reveal… nothing. It was dark, and it seemed like those were chains on his wrists._

**Kitee**: DUN DUN DUN! Anyways, it's been fun hangin and I'll check back with the next chapter later. And it is NOT episode 45. I'm taking my sweet time getting to that one, its one of my favorite episodes.

**Masaya**: REVIEW PLEASE!

**Lettuce**: WE LOVE THEM! 3


End file.
